Love Is A Funny Thing
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: Bella and Edward have their 'first time' rated T- it's a 'fade the black' story . Soon after, Bella is feeling odd and has Carlisle examine her while Edward is on a solo hunting trip. What is her news? BxE. I'm not SM. STILL. R & R! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Fireworks and Trashcans

**A/n- WARNING- THIS IS THE SAPPIEST THING YOU WILL EVER READ (authored by me at least). Proceed with caution!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight- because life is unfair that way.**

**(P.S- This whole story is EPOV, and I KNOW it starts in an odd place. Get over it.)**

**________________________________________________________________**

"Come on, Edward. Why are you being so hardheaded?" Bella whined as I lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. I exhaled deeply, hoping that her suggestion and/or demand would blow away with my breath.

No such luck.

"Come on, baby." she pleaded. I could tell she was desperate, if she resorted to calling me 'baby'.

I rolled over, my long legs still dangling off of the edge of the bed. "You know why I have to say no." I said simply. "I could lose control and hurt you…or kill you." Those last two words stuck in my throat. I couldn't imagine _imagining _killing her now.

"I don't think you could. I trust you, Edward. You know why?" she asked, crawling on top of me and resting her head on my chest. I didn't answer, not wanting to have this conversation with her; if that made me a cad, than so be it. "Because I love you with all my heart, Edward. I want this for us. I want _you."_ she emphasized.

I thought for a minute; true, I could hurt her very badly, but, then again, I loved her enough that I doubted that I could even subconsciously hurt her. If we took things easy at first- so that I could adjust my focus- I honestly thought we could try.

"We _must _take things slowly at first, Bella." I said, looking her in the eye. She nodded eagerly and reached for the buttons on my shirt. I caught her hand. "I'm serious. You can't rush me- I know you won't like that, but, after a while, we will be able to fully indulge ourselves. I have to shift my focus so that I don't hurt you."

She nodded, more serious this time, and began to kiss me, slowly, passionately.

Building.

I rolled on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head, devouring her neck. But, suddenly, she gasped and sat up. Her expression was nervous- was she having second thoughts?

"What is it, love?" I asked, stroking her jaw tenderly.

Her eyes shifted, and her cheeks stained a delicious pink. "I'm not…on the pill…so… shouldn't we, like… use a condom?" she asked, the pink deepening to a rich, almost scarlet color.

I chuckled gently. "No. You already know that female vampires cannot conceive children. Neither can vampire men." I shrugged nonchalantly, pretending the fact didn't bother me. But it did- deep, deep down, I kind of, well, wanted to be a father. Especially to Bella's beautiful child.

But, it was an empty desire- I knew that it could never be, and I did not dwell on that. I had to face facts.

"What's wrong?" she asked, detecting my dismay.

I shook my head. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, my angel. Now, come here…" I said coyly, pulling her to me again.

She just smiled and tugged at my shirt.

……………………………….....................................................................................

THE NEXT DAY

……………………………….....................................................................................

The breaking of dawn **(a/n- no pun intended) **woke my sleeping angel the next morning. I was so happy I barely noticed- and that is saying something.

She had been right about our intimacy- I had not hurt her at all….

And it felt _amazing. _

I was more than eager for round two, but today was a school day (curse the public education system) and if she did not wake soon, we were going to be late.

"Hi." she said shyly, kissing the underside of my jaw.

"Hello." I replied happily, pulling her warm body closer under the sheets. I sighed. "Shall we prepare for school, my love?" I asked.

She groaned, nuzzling her face against my neck. "I don't want to." she grumbled. I chuckled.

"And you think I do? This is only your first time through high school- it's my fourteenth."

Suddenly, she gasped, sitting up again. "What about Charlie?" she asked quietly.

I chuckled again. "Night shift- he won't be home for another hour."

She nodded slowly before climbing out of the bed, blushing as she padded over to her dresser. She grabbed blindly into each drawer before stumbling into the bathroom. I chuckled, grabbing my clothes off of the floor. I pulled them on and launched into a sprint all the way home- the thoughts were questioning- apparently, Alice had a vision.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett called, flashing to my doorway. I cursed under my breath, grabbing a change of clothes from my closet. But, he'd already spotted me.

He lurched forward, tackling me before I could escape; I wriggled under him, cursing him and demanding that he let me go.

"You smell different," he said, squinting at me, "it's something I've smelled before…"

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"YOU AND BELLA DID IT!" he yelled, astonished.

I flipped him over, knowing the entire family had heard him, and darted out the window.

"Hey, come back, Edward!" Alice screamed after me; I only ran faster. I did _not _want to hear what they had to say or think.

I slid into Bella's window, grateful; she was not out of the bathroom yet. I smoothed my shirt and ran my fingers through my unruly bronze hair, waiting for her. The bathroom door swung open, and my angel stepped out.

I actually went weak in the knees; she was wearing a deep blue spaghetti strap tank top, light jeans, and a black jacket. She was so beautiful.

"What?" she asked, piqued by my staring.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You are so beautiful." I said, pulling her into the circle of my arms.

"Don't get me started on that." she giggled, nibbling the nape of my neck.

"Ready to go?" I asked her, my voice shaky. She just nodded, grabbing her bag and walking to the door. I grinned devilishly, surged forward, and scooped her up into my arms.

"Hey!" she giggled as I ran a little faster than a human to her truck. "I want to drive." she said, poking me in the chest. I chuckled and opened her door for her. She drove sensibly, keeping her eyes on the road the entire time (minus those occasional times when she would sneak a peek at me out of the corner of her eye.) We pulled into the school parking lot with perfect timing- five minutes before first period.

I despised first period; not that I didn't dislike every class, but there was one asset that made every other class bearable. I didn't have that asset in first period.

Bella.

"I've got to go." she said, smiling as I handed her her books. I leaned down to kiss her tenderly; she almost dropped her books. A result of my 'dazzling', perhaps?

"B-bye." she stammered, backing up and stretching our entwined hands until they couldn't stretch anymore. I let them drop and smiled softly as she walked away, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

I sighed happily, watching her walk until she turned the corner. Then, I grudgingly headed to my first class…which I was 'fortunate' enough to have with Mike Newton.

But then, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I sat down right next to Newton, my cocky smile not faltering (though I wanted to scowl and move away.)

His brow furrowed. "What are _you_ so happy about?" he asked accusingly, his filthy sea-colored eyes narrowing.

My smile increased tenfold, showing all of my exceedingly sharp teeth. He shuddered.

_Creepy. _he thought.

"Let's just say that I am a _very _happy man this morning, Mike." I said, my voice smug. I would have patted his shoulder to emphasize, but (1), he would notice the extremely cold temperature of my skin, and (2) I _really _didn't want to touch him._Oh my God. _he thought, his eyes widening, _they-_

I cut him off right there; I wasn't in the mood to listen to him degrade Bella and I for, as Emmett would put it, 'doing it'. I was extremely proud of us; me for keeping control, and Bella for keeping at my level. The day passed without much occurrence, as did the next few weeks. Bella and I spent our days in the company of our family and few close friends, and our nights in the company of only us.

We didn't know that that was all about to change.

It was a dark day; wind and sheeting rain sliced through the like a scythe, and thunder rumbled loudly, shaking the window panes. Second period Government was passing slower than usual, but there was a sense of anticipation hanging in the air like a thick city smog. A feeling that something was about to happen. Bella fidgeted in her seat, seeming uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I whispered, just low enough for her to hear. Her answer was a hiccup- a very loud, throaty hiccup. Everyone turned in our direction, and the teacher stopped his lecture. She blushed lightly sinking slightly in her seat as everyone returned to the dull lesson. Bella's stomach gurgled slightly, and she clutched at it.

The teacher had not made it through a sentence when Bella launched from her seat and ran to the front of the room, grabbing a trashcan; she squeezed her eyes shut tight and vomited loudly.

I rose and came slowly to her side, listening to disgusted thoughts:

_Gr-oss! _Jessica whined.

_Sick. Just sick. _Eric groaned.

_I wonder what's wrong with her. _Angela thought sympathetically.

She was finished now, looking at me, horrified.

"Mr. Cullen," the teacher said nasally, his hand clamped over his mouth and nose, "please take her home. And take the trashcan."

"Will do, sir." I muttered, placing my hand on Bella's shoulder. She was shaking as I led her out the door.

_______________________________________________________________

**A/n- Sweet, huh? I wonder what's wrong with Bella… (in case you can't tell, I love ellipses.)**


	2. News

**A/n- Alright- new chapter!!! Yay!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :(**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Edward, I told you- I'm fine." Bella said again as I drove toward her house.

I frowned. "Just to be safe, I'd like you to lay down." She huffed. "Please, Bella?" I pleaded, "Just give me some piece of mind." She smiled and nodded softly. I insisted on carrying her to her room, which she disliked. I settled her onto the bed, letting her wriggle free and crawl on top of the purple bedclothes.

"How do you feel?" I asked her worriedly, reaching out to feel her forehead. She moved it away, but still held it to her cheek.

"I feel fine. It was weird- one second I was puking, and the next, I was fine. It was like a wave of nausea."

I nodded slowly, not really understanding. "You must be starving- you haven't eaten anything today, and you just lost what you ate yesterday. Let me get you something."

She grabbed my wrist. "No, I'm fine, Edward."

My brow furrowed. "Bella, you have to eat something. You need the nutrition."

She began to protest, but I was already in the kitchen. I poured her a bowl of dry cereal, not too much, and was back before she had finished complaining.

I sat the bowl down in front of her, and she huffed before taking a few pieces and popping them in her mouth. She chewed a few times before scrunching her face up and grabbing a tissue from the bedside table.

"Eww!" she groaned, spitting the chewed cereal into the tissue, "What _was _that?!"

My brow furrowed. "Cereal?" I said, sounding unsure.

She pushed the bowl away.

"Bella," I sighed again, "you have to eat _something." _

Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "If you want that disgusting cereal to get eaten, you can eat it yourself!" she hissed before throwing herself off of the bed, stomping into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her.

I was completely lost- she went from being sick to being, well, Bella, to….that. I checked the date- she must be having pre-menstrual symptoms. But, that didn't explain why she had vomited. Perhaps she was ill…

I was alerted when I heard her crying softly on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Bella, love?" I asked, pressing my forehead to the door, surprisingly exhausted, "Are you okay?"

"NO!" she wailed, sobbing.

"Bella, please let me in!" I pleaded desperately, jiggling the doorknob and trying not to break it off.

"_**GO AWAY, EDWARD!!!!" **_she screamed.

I was stunned and hurt- she had never screamed at me like that before. I sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, listening to her sob loudly before I slowly lowered myself out the window and ran home, dejected.

"Hey, Edward." Emmett said as I slumped onto the couch next to him.

"Hey." I said sadly, resting my chin in my hand.

"What's eatin' you?" he asked.

I sighed. "Bella got sick at school, so I drove her home, right?"

Emmett nodded. "Go on." he said in a very psychiatrist voice.

"So, I carried her up to her room and gave her some cereal. And you know what? She spat it out and locked herself in the bathroom!"

"No way!" he gasped.

I nodded, my eyes wide with confusion and excitement. "Yes! And _then _she started crying and screamed at me to go away!"

"That doesn't sound like Bella at all. Is it that time of the month already?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Women are so complicated."

"Welcome to my world, man." he said, mock-punching me on the shoulder.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. 'New text message from: Bella' the screen read. I flipped the screen open cautiously.

**WHERE'D YOU GO?!?!?!? **It said.

"Well, that's my cue." I said.

"Good luck." he chuckled as I ran out the door.

……………………………….....................................................................................

THE NEXT DAY

……………………………….....................................................................................

"I'll be back soon." I told Alice, watching Bella sleep on my bed out of the corner of my eye.

She nodded. _Have fun. _she thought. I had decided to go on a solo hunting trip- I needed a little alone time.

I ran southwest until I arrived at a reserve slightly north of Las Angles. I took in the dense green forests, listening for any sign of a mountain lion and attempting not to get caught up in my thoughts.

I failed miserably.

What was wrong with my Bella? It was like I didn't even know her lately. When we first met, she had complained about my constant, unsettling mood swings- one second, I was polite and friendly, and the next I was irritable, my self-control balancing on the point of a knife.

I now knew how she felt. Or so I thought.

Suddenly, there was a familiar growling behind me; I turned to see a mountain lion, crouched down about thirty yards from me, it's teeth bared. I snarled back before diving at my lunch.

………………………………....................................................................................

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

………………………………....................................................................................

I had just polished off my eighth mountain lion when my cell phone went off in my jacket pocket. It was Alice. I flipped it open smoothly, holding it up to my ear.

"Alice?"

"Edward," she said seriously, "It's Bella."

My eyes widened with worry, and I immediately took off running. "I'm on my way." I said, flipping the phone shut and stuffing it back into my pocket. I ran, not really like the wind, but more like the speed of light, arriving at the house in less than half the time it had taken me the first time.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, completely silent, around Bella, who looked nervous as she squeezed Alice's hand.

I honed in on their thoughts one by one:

Alice- _Quantum physics, quantum physics…_

Jasper- _I hear Jerusalem bells a' ringin', Roman cavalry choirs singin'…_

Carlisle- _I can't believe this happened, _I paused on him, but he realized what I was doing and began to think about football.

Esme- _I should re-grout the second floor bathroom…_

Emmett- _Umm… fluffy rabbits!_

Rose- _I am so hot…_

I couldn't believe it- they were actually keeping their thoughts from me!

I growled, and Carlisle came to my side, looking like he did when he had told me my mother had passed, so long ago.

"Edward," he said slowly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "we need to talk."

_______________________________________________________________

**a/n- DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I love cliff hangers (even though I know you don't)**


	3. Celebration and Lables

**a/n- I am posting these together so that you won't kill me.**

**________________________________________________________________**

"Edward," he repeated slowly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Bella had me examine her while you were out. She told me that she had been feeling strange lately- vomiting, loss of appetite, mood swings, and the like."

I gulped- she had probably contracted some sort of condition from our…activity…a few weeks ago. I cursed myself- I should have never allowed it. I was a fool. If anything happened to her, I would never, never forgive myself.

"Edward," Carlisle said again, "Bella is approximately five weeks pregnant…with _your _child."

I just stood there for a second, letting his words sink in.

Then, I laughed.

I actually laughed out loud.

"No, really. What's wrong with her?" I asked.

Everyone remained silent and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"It's true, Edward." Esme said quietly.

Time seemed to stand still; it was like being slapped across the face- that moment of shock before the pain begins, when all you're thinking is 'Did that really happen?'

Bella sat frozen on the couch, squeezing Alice's tiny hand, a look of pure anxiety on her angelic face.

And then, I felt a huge smile spread across my face. Bella's eyes widened in anticipation of my response.

I swept her up into my arms, pulling her off of the couch and holding her up, beaming. "Really?" I asked, my eyes burrowing into hers, alight with joy, "Are we really going to have a…" I trailed off, too exited for my own good.

"Yes, Edward," she laughed, "you and I are going to have a baby."

I kissed every inch of her beautiful face, muttering her name between kisses. There was no image to describe how happy I was.

"Edward's gonna be a daddy!" Emmett yelled excitedly. _He's about the only guy on earth that would be exited about getting his 18-year-old girlfriend pregnant._

I turned to Carlisle. "But how?" I asked. He shrugged. "Apparently, male vampire can have children because our bodies don't have to go through any changes."

Surprisingly, I didn't really care about the mechanics; I was going to be a father! I wanted to go outside and scream to the world "The woman I love is giving me a child!"

I sat down, still holding Bella in my lap, and looked nervously at her. "Can I… touch it?" I asked.

Everyone laughed as she led my hand to her stomach; sure enough, there was a small bump there. I laughed in disbelief- this was _our child._ The little bump nudged my hand- we both gasped, and the baby nudged my hand again.

"Oh God," Bella whimpered. I looked up, immediately alerted.

"What is it, love?" I asked seriously.

"We're going to be parents, Edward!"

To answer her amazingly true fact, I just kissed her deeply, forgetting about our family sitting around us…until Emmett cleared his throat.

"She's already pregnant, Emmett. I don't think they can get any less innocent." Carlisle chuckled.

I shot him a disbelieving look.

"I didn't mean it like that, Edward." he assured me, sensing my shock, "I am positive that you will both be wonderful parents."

Bella and I smiled simultaneously, and she yawned. "I could use a nap." she said, getting up, "But I want to walk myself." she walked to the doorway and paused. "Here goes the 'cool parent'." she said smugly.

"What?" I chuckled, walking up behind her.

She grinned. "Oh, come on, Edward. Everyone knows that I'm going to be the 'cool parent'. You know, the one that extends your curfew and gives you an advance on your allowance?"

She laughed as she flopped down on her back onto my bed. She closed her eyes as I rubbed semi circles on her belly. Suddenly, she gasped and sat up.

"What?" I asked, worried again.

"I just realized that you and I are going to have to give a 'birds and bees' talk. You explain all the technical stuff, and I'll give the moral speech."

I laughed. "Deal." I said.

______________________________________________________________

**a/n- Okay, I know this one was short, but the next chapters will be divided into months. OKAY?????**


	4. Issues

_**A/n- I'm sorry I haven't been active lately, but I have been writing. Trust me.**_

_**P.S- okay, okay. I lied when I said the whole story was EPOV. **_

_**_______________________________________________________________**_

"_Edward, let me repeat myself __yet again. _I. Am. Fine." Bella growled, all lightheartedness long gone from her angelic voice.

I sighed, watching her helplessly as she pulled a frying pan and colander from under the kitchen sink. She unconsciously clutched at her stomach as she did this, the ring on her left hand catching the dim kitchen light, sparkling brightly for a fraction of a second.

"Bella," I said evenly, "I just don't like you being on your feet so much."

She scowled. "I am only six and a half weeks pregnant!" she said loudly, "It's not like the kid's sliding out of me right now!"

I winced at her reference to our miracle child as 'the kid'.

"I know," I said, coming to her side to massage her arm, "I just…want to ensure that you and the baby are in perfect condition."

She was quiet for a moment, and then I noticed a small, crystal-like droplet on her cheek, sliding towards her chin.

"Don't cry, love." I said reaching out to wipe the tear away.

She sniffled. "I'm sorry." she said, "I'm just on this…emotional roller coaster lately."

I smiled, trying to be understanding of this girl. Fate had not necessarily dealt her the best hand- the extreme clumsiness, falling in love with a vampire, being impregnated by said vampire…

Which reminded me…

"When are we telling Charlie about our little bundle of joy?" I asked, smiling.

She thought a moment, stirring the strange-looking continents of a pan on the hot stovetop and biting her lip.

"We graduate in three weeks, right?" she asked.

I nodded, glad that the school year was drawing to a close.

"Then, I'll be nine weeks along. Most women begin to show at thirteen weeks. We'll tell him right after graduation."

"What if he goes berserk?" I asked, my eyes flickering to where Charlie's gun belt usually hung.

She remained calm. "We'll remind him that we are getting married in less than two months. He and Renee believe in me- I know what's in my best interest."

I raised my eyebrows. "And _I _am in your best interest?" I asked, jokingly puzzled.

She nodded, kissing my cheek as she slid something into the oven and turning to walk upstairs. I pressed the 'start' button on the oven timer, rolling my eyes playfully as I followed her.

I found her in a peculiar position upstairs, peering cautiously into the darkness under her bed.

"If you're looking for the boogeyman, look no further- you're having his baby." I chuckled.

She got off of her knees, playing with her ear as she turned to face me. "You're no boogeyman." she scoffed, "You don't scare me- heck, I don't even think you scare the baby."

I grinned impishly before getting on my knees in front of her. I looked at her stomach and smoothed my face into a mask of seriousness.

"Rawr." I said to the baby.

She just stood there, looking down at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully.

Her hand flew to her stomach, and suddenly, she burst out laughing, her cheeks flushing a delicate pink.

My face fell. "What?" I asked, watching as she clutched her stomach.

"I think…he's…_laughing at you!" _she gasped between pants of laughter.

I placed my hand tenderly on her stomach and felt the little bump jiggling in a chuckling rhythm.

"Am I funny?" I asked the bump. It shook in response, as if nodding 'yes'.

She went to lay on the edge of her tiny bed, rubbing comforting half-circles on her belly.

"Is daddy funny?" she cooed as she rubbed. I kissed her neck, smiling as I hovered over her

Suddenly, my chest rubbed against hers, and she hissed in pain.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, jumping away from her, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head as she began to rub at her chest through her thin t-shirt.

"For some reason, when you brushed my chest, it _hurt_." she said.

I nodded, going into, as Carlisle put it, 'doctor mode'.

"You're pregnant, Bella." I pointed out.

"Thank you, Dr. Obvious." she chuckled, "But that doesn't explain why my chest hurts."

"Or does it?" I smiled coyly, "Think about it- how do you _feed _a newborn baby?"

"With a bottle." she answered automatically.

My smile widened. "Not when I was born. Back then, there was no store bought baby formula that you can just add to water and feed the child _in public_." I emphasized.

She blinked. "And…?" she asked, still confused.

"I am just going to say it- you are having a baby, correct?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So, you body is preparing to nurture that baby-with _milk_." I told her.

Her eyes widened, becoming glassy. "Oh," she said simply.

Suddenly, my cell phone went off in the pocket of my jeans. 'New Text Message From: Emmett' the screen flashed. The text read:

_Can you came over and help me with something? Or is your baby mama holding you hostage until she goes into labor?_

I laughed.

"What is it?" Bella asked, yawning as she climbed under the covers.

I read her the text, and, surprisingly, she did not laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked, scowling.

"He called you my 'baby mama'." I snickered.

"And?!" she demanded.

My eyes were wide at her reaction. What had I said?

"I'm having your child, aren't I?" she demanded, getting up from the bed, "Or, are you just going to run off once you realize that your going to have to be an actual parent?"

She struck a nerve, and I could not keep myself under control.

I lashed out at her.

"Well, I am more fit to be a father than you are to be a mother." I spat at her, "At least I can walk two feet without falling flat on my face."

Her eyes filled with tears, widening. I felt the glower stuck on my face.

"So, that's what you really think." she whimpered, trying to pass me.

A realization hit me- what had I just _done_? I grabbed her wrist, bringing her to a struggling standstill.

"I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean it!" I pleaded desperately.

She yanked on her wrist, trying to free herself from my grasp. "Let _go _of me, Edward!" she yelled.

"Bella, please listen to me!" I begged, trying to get her to look at me.

"No!" she screamed, her tears ready to explode at any second, "Just let go of me!"

"Bella-" I began, but she cut me off.

"No!" she cried, her tears finally spilling over her eyelids and into her voice, "If you don't let me go, I swear to God I'll call my dad and have him arrest you!"

I dropped her wrist- she had just struck me below the belt. _Hard_.

She threw herself into the bathroom, slamming the door so loudly behind her that I actually jumped.

"Bella?" I called softly through the door.

"LEAVE!" she screamed louder than I would have thought physically possible at me. "Just…leave and don't come back!"

I stumbled a few times before falling flat on my rear in front of the door.

I was in a miserable state of heartbroken shock- she wanted me to leave…and never come back?

I managed to get back up just as she began to sob uncontrollably. My legs were shaky as I wobbled over to the window and lowered myself out. I ran at an amazing speed, desperate to forget what had just happened.

But you know what they say:

A vampire never forgets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV (Emmett's point of view)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You suck!" I told Jasper, lunging for him.

We rolled around on the floor for a second, hissing and cussing each other. I reached out to grab a fistful of his dirty blond hair.

"That's a cheap move!" he yelled.

Just then, Rose walked in.

"Ooh, catfight!" she said teasingly.

We both growled at her, when suddenly, Edward walked by, mumbling something under his breath.

"Whoa!" Jasper chortled, "Did I just hear our innocent little Eddykins drop the 's bomb'?"

We all chuckled in surprise; I'd never even heard Edward say 'shoot' before, and here he is, skipping a whole step.

"_Shut up!"_ Edward yelled, the tendons in his neck all tensed, the blue-ish veins seeming to pulsate with his fury. I could feel the waves of anger rolling off of him, even though I wasn't Jasper.

"What's eatin' you?" Rose demanded. Jazz was standing straight now, staring Edward down with a serenely worried look on his face.

"Jasper, stop trying to calm me down!" Edward shrieked. But Jaspers' expression didn't falter, and Ed was soon sinking down onto the couch, his face grave.

"What in the heck is wrong with you?" we all demanded as Alice came in.

"B-Bella," he stammered.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"What about the baby?" Jazz and Rose said quietly.

He sighed. "The baby is fine. But Bella…"

"Spit it out, man!" I growled, anxious for my new little sister and future niece or nephew.

"She is very hormonal right now," he explained, "I read her that text you sent me because I thought it was funny. She didn't- she asked me if I was going to run off when I realized I had to be a real parent."

"Ouch," I hissed, "kind of below the belt there, wouldn't you say?"

"Precisely. And, I couldn't help it- I let my temper get the best of me and I lashed out at her."

"What did you say?" Alice asked quietly, worry alight in her pixy-like eyes.

He sighed heavily again, as if he were wishing she hadn't asked.

"I…told her that I was more fit to be a father than she was to be a mother, that I could walk two feet without falling on my face." he confessed.

Rose and Alice gasped. "You can't talk to a pregnant woman like that, Edward!" Rose told him, "She will take every little thing you say seriously."

"How did she respond?"

Another sigh. "She asked me if that's what I really thought, and I said of course not. I grabbed hold of her wrist so that she wouldn't walk away and she threatened to have her father arrest me if I didn't let go." he was mumbling in shame by the end.

Rose reached out and gave his a single blow to the back of the head. "You retard!" she screamed, "Alice you and I have to go talk to her."

"Wait," Alice said, "give her some time to calm down."

I gulped; maybe this 'miracle baby' wasn't such a great thing after all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV (a.k.a 'baby mama's point of view')**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked at my pitiful reflection in the mirror, wondering if there was really such thing as a 'pregnancy glow'. If there was, I sure as heck didn't have it. My eyes were red and swollen from crying, and my wrist was slightly sore from where Edward had grabbed it. Surely he hadn't _meant _to hurt me.

Suddenly, I realized something- I was starving.

I made my way to the staircase, holding on to the railing for dear life and moving at a very slow, even pace. I could not afford to fall, and neither could the baby, who nudged me impatiently, as if saying '_What's the holdup?_'.

I finally made it to the kitchen and dug a carton of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. I took a big bite, but it tasted off, like it needed something. I rummaged the pantry and fridge until I cam upon the perfect topping- a jar of pickle slices.

As I sat there munching, I came to a very scary conclusion:

Edward or no Edward, I had to tell Charlie about the baby.

Tonight.

Just then, I heard the familiar sound of his cruiser pulling into the rain-beaten driveway and gulped. I listened to the sound of the lock opening, his boots falling to the floor.

"Dad?" I called nervously.

He strolled in through the doorway and went to rummage the fridge. "Yeah?" he asked, pulling an apple from the crisper drawer.

"I…uh…need to talk to you."

"Sure, kiddo." he said, plopping down next to me.

"It's about Edward and me."

He smiled at the mention of Edward's name. "I know- you must be worried about my opinion on the wedding. But I think Edward's a great young man. You two will be very happy together."

I gulped. "Not exactly that, dad."

His face fell slightly. "What is it, baby?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm…" I stammered, my hands shaking, "I'm….pregnant, dad."

He dropped the apple, on it's way to his open mouth. His eyes were wide.

"What…did…you…say?" he asked breathlessly.

"Dad, you have to remember that Edward and I are getting married soon and-"

"Why didn't you use protection, Bella? I thought you were smarter than that." he said disappointedly.

I had already covered this area. "We thought Edward was….infertile. Carlisle told him that he wouldn't be able to have kids."

His eyes grew wider. "Infertile? Wow, that's kind of sad…"

"We found out otherwise."

"When?" he asked quietly.

"Six weeks ago." I answered simply.

He thought for a moment, not-so-secretly eyeing my stomach. "Is he…happy about this?"

"Ecstatic."

"Do his parents know?"

I smiled slightly. "Carlisle confirmed it."

He sat back, huffing as he thought. I crossed my fingers that he wouldn't send me to become a nun in Spain. Or worse.

But he smiled. "Congratulations, baby."

"You're not going to kill me or Edward?" I asked disbelievingly.

He shook his head, he wrinkles around his eyes more noticeable when he smiled even bigger. "I'm actually kind of exited myself. But why isn't he here to help you?"

I felt my face fall. "We sort of had an argument earlier. One very hormone fueled argument. He'll be back soon though. I'm going to call him to apologize for screaming at him."

He nodded. "Well, I guess I'll go watch the game while I wait for the future father to show up…" he said getting up, "And what on earth are you eating, girl?" he pointed to the bowl.

"Cravings have already begun." I smiled, moving to rinse out the melted mush.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- No one ever said pregnancy was always a beautiful thing. Not that I would know.**

**P.S- How old do you guys think I am??? If you can guess correctly (via PM or review) by the end of this week, you win a giant bowl of vanilla-and-pickle ice cream. ;) **

**(HINT- I am older than 10, but younger than 25)**


	5. Letting The Cat Out Of The Bag

**A/n- Okay, this is seriously one of the longest chapters I have for this story.**

**P.S- I had to move their engagement to the beginning of Eclipse to make this work. Deal with it. ;)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aww, Bella!" Alice whined, "Why won't you let me take you baby shopping?"

My ears perked up at the word 'baby'.

"Because," Bella spat, "I don't even know what we're having yet."

Alice looked confused. "Why do you keep saying 'we'? It's not like Edward's pregnant. Women do all of the hard work."

I chuckled. "And what would you say if I told you that I _was_ pregnant?" I asked, moving to give Bella my seat in the plush recliner.

"I'd say that I was always suspicious that you were a girl."

"Hey now," Bella warned jokingly, "that's my baby daddy you're talking about."

Alice laughed. "Hey, you never know-maybe vampires are like seahorses. The male carries the offspring." she said.

"I am so glad that tomorrow's the last day of my high school career." Bella laughed.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Me three." Alice said.

Bella looked down at her stomach, observing her small bump. "I am getting so tired of trying to hide this from everyone- the baggy clothes, stuffing myself at breakfast. It gets very tiresome."

"Did you just say 'tiresome'?" Alice asked.

She frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"You're beginning to talk just like Edward!"

I smiled- she _was _beginning to pick up some habits from me- things like my vocabulary and my habit of pacing whenever I was anxious. But she was beginning to rub off on me (behavioral wise) as well, too. I had begun biting my lower lip and speaking my thoughts aloud whenever I was in deep thought, the closest thing to sleep for a vampire.

"Before long, you two are going to start looking like each other- and you're not even married yet!" Alice exclaimed, exasperated.

We both laughed, and Bella headed for bed- Charlie had decided last night that she could now stay the night at my house as she pleased, what with our upcoming marriage, the end of the school year, and the baby.

"_I trust that you two will have your own home soon?" _he has asked.

He had no idea of my plan.

"Oh, and Alice?" Bella called from the doorway.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You and Rose are _not _buying me that $3000 stroller." she said firmly before heading up the stairs.

"Great, just great!" Alice groaned, "Now _she _reads minds, too!"

………………………………..................................................................................

THE NEXT AFTERNOON

………………………………..................................................................................

If I weren't a graduating senior, I would call the board of health to have them investigate these corndogs," Bella rambled, pointing to her very unappetizing looking lunch, "I think they're radioactive."

I pulled her tray away from her to have a look for myself. It _did_ appear to have a strange glow to it. I tossed it into a nearby trashcan with perfect aim. "Can't have that," I whispered, "it may be bad for the baby."

A strange look of recalling entered Alice's elfin eyes, and, in a split second, she was on top of our lunch table, hands cupped over her mouth.

"I have an announcement to make." she declared, waiting until all eyes and ears were on her.

"Come on!" someone shouted.

She smiled menacingly at Bella and I before continuing. "After two years, my brother, Edward has _finally _asked Bella to marry him- and she said yes!"

"Noooo!" Mike Newton screamed from his table, in total shock and despair.

"Shut up, Newton- it's not like we weren't expecting that." Ben chastised, backing me up.

"But there's more," Alice went on, "Bella is also pregnant!"

"Alice!!!" Bella and I screamed simultaneously.

"So _that's _why you two are getting hitched- owning up to your mistake, Cullen?" Mike sneered through the shocked silence, his tone acidic, "And you tried to get your sister to sugar-coat it so that you could hide the fact that you _knocked Bella up!"_

Bella began to cry, moving her hands to cover her face. Something on her left hand caught the dim, fluorescent cafeteria lights, sparkling, and immediately catching the attention of everyone who could see it:

It was her engagement ring. She had forgotten to take it off that morning.

"Look at the size of that rock!" someone exclaimed.

"That thing must've cost thousands!" someone else spat.

"Yeah, and I'll bet that Dr. Cullen is paying for this whole shindig."

"Must be great to marry money, huh Bella?" Jessica asked, her tone acidic, grabbing Bella's wrist to examine the ring.

"Jessica, get you hands off of her!" I yelled, all forms of politeness long gone. I pushed Jessica's hand away and moved to shield Bella, who was now bawling. There was a deluge of snarls building up in my chest, and I fought to hold them in.

_You're supposed to be human. _I reminded myself bitterly.

……………………………….....................................................................................

BPOV

……………………………….....................................................................................

I continued to sob, humiliated, as Edward blocked me from view. I would never forgive Alice for this. Never.

"I want you all to listen and listen good," Edward growled loudly, "Bella and I have been engaged since the beginning of this school year."

"You got another kid we don't know about?" Tyler yelled.

"No," Edward said, "I am marrying Bella because I _love _her, not because I am going to be a father. In fact, I am ecstatic that we are going to have a child, because I was supposed to be unable to conceive children."

There were several gasps from deep within the mass of rioters.

"And _you_," Edward sneered at Alice, who had taken on that deer-in-the-headlights look, "I can't believe you had the guts to get up there and tell all these people. It wasn't even your baby to tell about!"

She looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Edward. I-"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence. "No." he growled, "I am _not_ going to forgive you for this."

That did it- I got up from my seat and shoved past Edward, nearly knocking Jessica over in my haste to get away. Served her right.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward demanded, still fuming.

I turned to look him straight in the eye, just as angry if not angrier. "I am going away from here, Edward, because all of this anger and tension is not good for the baby." I huffed before walking out.

……………………………….....................................................................................

EPOV

………………………………....................................................................................

I stared at Bella as she rounded the corner. Several people considered following her, but I put a stop to that.

"Nobody follow her." I ordered.

"Ooh, Cullen's having baby mama drama." Newton teased from his ring-side seat, confident that I was too spent to be angry.

Boy, was he wrong.

I launched across the table and slammed into him, knocking his flimsy frame to the tile floor and hitting him in the face only once before he began to pour blood from his broken nose. Jessica screamed, and everyone gasped as I sat there, breathing heavily; his blood smelled horrible. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders; Ben was trying to get me away from Mike before something more happened.

I let him drag me up, and he began to pull me away, but Newton got to his feet, swaying uneasily, and called "I am going to press charges, Cullen! I really will! I'll have you sent to jail so that you won't be able to see that pretty baby of yours born!"

"I could have done so much worse, Newton! I could have killed you!" I snarled, still letting Ben drag me away, "And by the way, get that sad little fantasy about you being with Bella out of your head- you never had a chance with her!"

This shut him up- he just stood there, glaring at me while his nose still poured blood. Ben got me around the corner before he let me go.

"You whooped him good, man." he said, his blue eyes wide.

"He deserved it." I growled, calming down whenever I heard a delicate crying one hallway over. "I've got to go find Bella. Thanks for your help." I said.

"Hey, no problem man. See ya' around."

"At the wedding!" I called behind me as I ran to Bella's side; she was slumped against a row of grey lockers, sobbing.

"You cry far too much, even for a pregnant woman." I said softly, coming up to sit beside her.

A long silence passed, and she did not look at me.

"I had to teach Newton a lesson." I admitted finally.

This caught her attention- she gasped and sat up. "You didn't kill him, did you?" she asked.

"I wish."

She gave me a disproving look- she didn't like hearing this.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked softly.

She nodded, and I helped her to her feet and to the parking lot- Alice was nowhere in sight. We drove home silently; I was only using enough effort to turn the wheel in the right direction. I didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep, slouching against the passenger window. Suddenly, my cell phone went off-

'Incoming Call- Alice' the screen read.

I ignored it- she would be lucky if I ever spoke to her again.

APOV

__

Come on, Edward. I know you're there. Answer your phone.

I thought impatiently, my fingers drumming on the table top.

It all happened so fast- one second, I was seeing the aftermath of my shocking announcement, and the next, I was seeing Bella, her stomach round with her child, leaning against a wall, her face scrunched in pain and worry. Bella in the hospital- Edward at her side, his face ashen and angry.

And the last mental image the vision gave me- Bella standing over a tiny coffin, sobbing.

__

Miscarriage.

I thought as the vision ended. 


	6. Heartbreak

**A/n- I'm posting these two chapters together so that I won't receive any death threats.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

EPOV

I stepped into the warm living room, spotting Bella lounging on one of the white leather couches, snuggled under a fleece blanket, watching some reality TV show called 'Made'. I flashed to her side, making her jump when I wrapped my arms round her waist.

It was two days after our little incident at lunch, and neither Bella nor I had said a word to Alice, despite her pathetic pleading and constant apologies. We were feigning as if she didn't even exist. Bella had screamed at her the first chance she got, asking her what on earth she was thinking, blurting other peoples business like that, and did she expect us to forgive her? Of course, our anger towards her bothered Jasper greatly, what with her depression that she would never be forgiven. She had pleaded to talk to me, saying that it was of dire necessity- I continued to ignore her. Her desperation was pathetic.

"Hello," I whispered in her ear, sliding myself as close to her as possible.

"Hi," she said shyly, necking me.

We sat in content silence for a good thirty minutes, until I heard an unfamiliar vehicle heading up our mile long driveway- it wasn't the purr of Rose's M3, or the huff of Emmett's Jeep. Nowhere near the familiar hums of Alice's Porsche, or Carlisle's Mercedes. But I had heard it _somewhere _before- it sounded as if it was in need of a new muffler.

It was the rumble of Mike Newton's Sentra.

"Stay here," I told Bella seriously, getting up, "don't leave this spot."

"Why?" she asked.

"Just stay here. I mean it, Bella. Or else I will have to be very cross with you."

She nodded, still confused as I walked out the door, my temper already boiling under my icy skin. He had the nerve to come to _my _home, while I was spending time with _my _pregnant fiancée…

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as he got out of the car- his nose was bandaged up, dark bruises, pools of his disgusting blood, forming under his filthy, sea-colored eyes.

"Now _that's _a broken nose." I mocked tersely.

He rolled his eyes and approached me, a white envelope in his hand. _Thanks for that. _he thought.

"Here." he said, shoving the envelope into my hand.

"What is it?"

"Bella's final paycheck- I told my mom about your disgusting little 'bundle of joy', and she said that a pregnant woman should not be working, so, we let her go."

I tensed- sure, I was going to ask Bella to quit the job at Newton's Outdoor Outfitters soon for that very reason, plus, she didn't _need _the money- I had more than enough to support her and our child, to keep them safe and comfortable. But, the thought of her being _fired _because of Mike's envy made me sick to my stomach.

"Are you jealous, Newton? Jealous that she's not having _your _child? Is _that _why you had her fired?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing not dangerous slits.

Hs eyes widened- I had obviously hit a sour spot. "You know what, Cullen? I _am _jealous." he hissed, stepping forward to push me with his chest, "I'm jealous because, from the minute you got here, you had everyone eating out of the palm of you hand. And don't even get me started on the _girls- _you practically had your own fan club, for God's sake! And then Bella came along- it seemed like you hated her, so I thought that I had a chance. But no, soon you had her worshiping the ground you walked on, just like all the others."

I was shaking now- he was such and idiot. But, he wasn't finished yet.

"It didn't surprise me when you left her- we all knew you were only dating her to up your image. And now she's having your demon child. Mission accomplished."

_Demon child. _The words burned into my mind like hydrochloric acid- he was calling our baby, a sure sign that miracles did happen, a demon. I reached out instinctively and shoved him to the ground, all human in me gone.

"She does not 'worship the ground I walk on'!" I growled, hovering over him, "And that baby is the greatest thing that ever happened to me besides her!"

He grinned mockingly. "And how was that, Mr. One-Shot?" he asked, his voce hard, cynical.

I reached down and grabbed his short collar, holding him up about two feet off of the ground.

"I am going to enjoy this." I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had been gone for quite a while, and, despite his warnings to stay put, I wandered to the window and gasped- Edward had Make by the collar of his shirt, tensed to hit him. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Edward!" I screamed. Hs head whipped around, and he looked at me angrily.

"Bella," he grunted, turning his attention back to a very shaken Make, "I thought I told you to stay inside."

"Guess I don't listen very well." I replied, hurrying down the stars, "Put him down, Edward."

He made no move to release him.

"Now, Edward." I commanded, "It's not worth it. Put him down."

He bit his lip, thinking, his eyes never leaving Mike's terrified face. Then, he lifted him up higher and dropped him flat on his butt. Mike scrambled to his car and threw himself in, speeding away. I had a feeling we wouldn't have any more problems from him.

Edward was glaring at me now, his ocher eyes hard. I simply stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek- he relaxed, but only fractionally.

"Now I'm going to have to be cross with you." he muttered, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stars.

"What are you gong to do to me?" I asked, slightly fearful.

He just grinned devilishly and pulled me into the house, settling me n the kitchen before dialing a number on his cell phone, leaving t on speaker.

"Hello?" a deep, familiar voce answered on the second rang.

"Hey, Emmett? It's Ed," Edward sad, still grinning, "Do me a favor and ask Rose if she wants to take Bella shopping tonight."

'No!' I mouthed.

"I'll put her on."

"I'd love to!" Rose squealed from the other end of the line, "But, why didn't you ask Alice to do it?"

He frowned. "Because, I am not speaking to Alice." he said.

She didn't reply, smartly dropping the subject.

"Am I allowed to take her to Seattle? There's this super cute maternity store that I would just love to ravage."

He smiled. "Sure."

"I'll pick her up in an hour- I'll have the M3 so that she'll have enough room."

"See you then." he sad, hanging up and turning to smirk at me. I felt my face expressing the shock that was melting through me. He walked past me, into the living room, and I smiled- maybe I could convince him to let me stay home…

EPOV

"I think I'm going to go take a bath." Bella said, smiling slightly, "Don't want to look ghastly for my shopping trip."

_Ghastly? _I thought as she headed up the stars, _she __**has**__ to be up to something._

I listened carefully as she ran her bath water, soaking for a good thirty minutes before padding to my room. She graced down the stars- not something she often did- her Ipod playing softly. She was dressed in a pair of dark 'skinny jeans' and one of the vintage shirts that Rose had given her. 'Drop Names Not Bombs' it read.

And she was actually putting in _earrings. _I didn't even know that she had her ears _pierced, _but she sled the simple diamond studs in easily, smiling at me. She turned slightly to put her Ipod in her pocket, and it was then that I notched how the short clung to her stomach, emphasizing her 'baby bump' (as my family liked to call it).

She came to stand behind me, putting her warm hands on my shoulders. I went a little rigid in my seat on the couch when she began to massage them gently, slowly. She dug her fingertips not the muscles at the base of my neck, and I sighed, letting my eyes shut- it felt _amazing_. Suddenly, she bent to alternate the massage with tender kisses to my icy skin; I shuddered. She smiled against my throat as she moved around to my front, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch and climbing not my lap.

I realized something as she began to kiss my chin, working up to my laps- she was trying to worm her way out of her punishment, playing the seduction card.

How amazingly underhanded for her.

"No, Bella." I said just as she reached the edge of my mouth, her laps enticing and anxious.

She pulled back, pouting. "What?" she asked, her chocolate eyes wide, feigning innocence, "All I'm trying to do is kiss my fiancé."

I shook my head, trying to clear it of her sweet breath. "No, all you were trying to do was get out of your punishment. It won't work."

"Wanna bet?" she murmured, wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning in with purpose.

I jumped out of her grasp too fast for her to comprehend, leaving her confused looking on the couch while I stood in front of her, smiling victoriously.

She huffed, rolling her eyes at me. "I can't believe you're gong to make me do this. I mean, I _a__m _going to be your missus in, like, ten days. Don't you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said, smiling at the words '_I am going to be your missus' _coming out of her mouth, "but, you wronged and now must pay the price. In fact, I do believe that I just heard Rose pull up out front."

She groaned and flung herself up, stomping toward the door.

"Don't fall!" I called after her, chuckling.

"Grr!" she growled unimpressively as the door slammed shut.

A few seconds later, the car sped away, and I grinned- this was certainly a fit punishment for her. But I really didn't understand why she disliked receiving things so much. Oh well. I flipped out my new cell phone Emmett had just gotten me- a Razor- and texted her;

_**But baby, I love you!**_

I waited a few minutes before she responded;

**I love you too, just a little less at the moment. **

_**Can't have that. What can I do to make it up to you???**_

…**come and get me. Now. **

_**Sorry, love- no can do.**_

**Fine then. I'm not talking to you any more****.**

_**Sure you aren't.**_

Surprisingly, she didn't respond. Curious-she had meant it. I flashed upstairs to my room to grab my own Ipod, laying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the song began to play- it was the perfect song to describe how I felt the entire time I was away from Bella- slow, sad, lonely.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you still own my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time… _

I began to wonder what our child would look like- in my mind, it would be a girl, resembling Bella…with my nose, perhaps, I thought sheepishly. I could see a beautiful baby; a full head of mahogany curls, ivory skin, and chocolate eyes with flecks of green in them. I could see Bella holding that baby against her chest, smiling warmly.

Suddenly, there was a presence in the house with me, one I had not bothered to acknowledge for two days.

Alice appeared at my bedside, her expression pleading. I shot her a dark look and turned my face away from her.

"Please, Edward! You _have _to let me tell you this! It's an emergency!"

_Pathetic_. I thought, still not looking at her.

"It's about the baby!" she shrieked.

This caught my attention. "Make it quick." I growled.

"I had a vision…about…Bella losing the baby."

My muscles all locked in place and I hissed; I couldn't be hearing this. "You didn't just say that, " I growled, "You're just saying that in a pathetic attempt to win forgiveness."

Then, she did the unthinkable- she showed me the vision. The images were enough to send me into a total frenzy of despair.

"No, _no, _NO!" I shouted, getting up, "That can't happen! It just can't!" I had begun pacing around my room like a madman, wringing my hands together. "Your visions are subjective," I tried to reason, "it doesn't have to happen…maybe…."

I sank down on the bed, covered my face with my hands, and began to sob tearless, uncontrollable sobs as the pictures of the beautiful child in my mind were ripped away. Alice began to cry, too.

"Why?" I yelled, not really asking her- I was asking anything and everything. Why would I be given the miracle of having a child with the woman I loved, only to have it ripped away before it ever really happened?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n- I am crying as I write this- poor Edward. Such despair.**

**Or is he right? Is Alice's vision a forewarning or just a tease? Find out in the next chapter.**


	7. Double Trouble

**A/- I received two reviews from the last two chapters that made me smile-**

**This one is from **StantonDimitriCullen

**NO! SHE CANT LOSE THE BABY! and if it is all a tease than I will kill you for making Edward feel that way and make him think he lost his child. But I do want it to be a tease because they have to have a child and it cant be dead! NO! UPDATE SOON WITH THE TRUTH!**

**And this one from **gg

**WOW.I love your story and writing, Amazing.I hope its just a tease to keep us on our toes and get Edward to apologize to Bella. It'd be sad if her vision came it up!!**

**P.S- Be sure to read the authors note at the bottom!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

"Okay, Rose- you have officially bought me half the entire store. Enough."

"But what about the other half?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, admiring the store's ceiling. "Leave it for someone else."

She bit her lip, looking at the bags in her arms. "Fine," she pouted, "but I'm taking you somewhere for lunch before we go home."

She loaded all of 'our' purchases into the back of the M3- I shuddered at how many there were.

"So," she said cheerily as she materialized in the drivers seat, "What disgusting human food are you in the mood for?"

"Pasta." I answered automatically.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang- I could tell by the ring tone that it was Edward.

"Hello?" I said as I flipped the phone open.

"Bella, I need you to come home now." he said, his voice surprisingly tense.

"Actually, I'm on my way to-"

"No, Bella- now." he growled.

My eyebrows raised. "Okay, I'm on my way. I love you."

He hung up.

"What's up his butt?" Rose asked as she sped toward Forks, "He didn't even say 'I love you' back."

"I don't know, but something's wrong."

She muttered something that sounded like '…something's _always _wrong.'"

"What'd you say?" I demanded.

"Nothing." she sighed as we passed the town limits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where _is _she?" I growled, "I _know _Rose drives faster than this."

Speak of the devil, I heard them pull up to the house; I flashed to the passenger's side door and pulled Bella into my arms. She didn't protest, just asked quietly "What's wrong, Edward? You never talk to me like that."

"I want to have Carlisle examine you." was my only response as I settled her onto the cot in the add-on doctors office.

Carlisle was waiting with a hospital robe for her; she undressed and pulled it over her head before lying back, her face calm, as if this were just a routine check up. Carlisle began to examine her, and she suddenly shivered.

"Your hands are cold, is all." she explained when I looked at her nervously. Had I not been mourning for our soon-to-be-lost child, I might have laughed.

Suddenly, Carlisle's face went deadpan; I braced myself for the worst- I didn't want to start crying in front of Bella. My fingers gripped the sides of the stool I was sitting on next to the bed; I heard the wood splinter.

"I'm going to give her an ultrasound." he said suddenly, hiking up the gown to spread the jelly-like substance onto her stomach- she squealed.

"That's almost colder than your hands!"

No one said a word as the screen's image became clearer-

I couldn't be seeing what I thought I was seeing. No way on earth.

"Twins," Carlisle breathed.

Sure enough, there were two fetuses showing on the screen, two tiny hearts beating away. I felt my knees grow weak, my hands shaking.

Everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twins. That's _two babies. _Dos.

Edward shook slightly in his seat for a moment, his face paler than a sheet of paper. His black eyes were the size of saucers. Suddenly, he _fainted. _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen actually _fainted_, falling from the stool and onto the floor with a 'thud'.

"Edward?" I called, concerned, "Are you alright?"

He sprang to his feet, staring disbelievingly at the screen, eyes still wide, perfect mouth agape. He simply pointed at the screen and attempted to speak, but it came out as "Bu..I…sh…HUH?"

"We're having _twins???" _I gasped, reaching out to grab his hand.

Carlisle just nodded, seeming in shock himself. I wondered deftly what his medical mind was making of this situation- Edward was supposed to be unable to conceive _one _child, let alone _two_.

"What about Alice's vision?" he asked.

"What vision?" I asked.

I was ignored. "Twins have been known to hit each other, or kick simultaneously, which can be very painful for the mother. _That's_ what Alice saw."

"My babies are going to hit each other?" I asked, worried.

There was silence, but then Edward looked at me and smiled a huge, emotional smile on his angle's face.

"I love you so much," he said before bending to pull me into his arms. He kissed me deeply, excitement fueling his intense passion. When he pulled away, still smiling, we both breathed in unison "We're going to have twins!"

Suddenly, the tiny room was very full; everyone had heard and came running to see for themselves.

"Oh, Bella!" Rose cried, hugging me, "You're going to be a mama times two!"

"Yes, and this means two times the baby shopping!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I looked over and noticed Emmett actually _hugging_ Edward, lifting him off of the ground, both laughing victoriously.

"Congratulations, man!" Emmett boomed, smiling.

Jasper was standing next to where I sat on the edge of the cot, still in my hospital gown. He was looking at me, some odd emotion burning deeply in his ocher eyes.

"Are you too scared of me to give me a hug?" he asked.

"No, of course not, Jasper!"

He gently wrapped his arms around me, seeming very comfortable, what with being so close to me, and gave me a light squeeze. I didn't feel any fear of him as he pulled back, mimicking the smile I could feel dominating my face.

I hadn't noticed that the whole room, once loud with excitement and celebration, had gone silent with shock at the exchange between Jasper and I. Edward's mouth, like all the others, hung wide open.

"What?" Jasper asked awkwardly, seeming piqued by their staring, "It was just a _hug_. It's not like I kissed her."

"Yeah, but you hugged _Bella_," Emmett emphasized, "and she's _human_."

Jasper still seemed confused. "And…?" he said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Alice asked.

"No."

Everyone smiled. "That's great, Jasper." they all said, and although he smiled at their encouraging words, I could tell that, under the surface, it bothered him. I didn't blame him- It was almost as if they were babying him. Suddenly, Carlisle gasped.

"We may be able to find out the sexes!" he said.

Their was a buzz of voices telling him to do it, and Edward reclaimed his place beside me as Carlisle placed the 'thing' back on my stomach. His eyes scanned the screen for only a few seconds while Edward twined his fingers with mine smiling at me.

"We have….." Carlisle hesitated, pouring on the suspense with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"What? What do we have?" Emmett and Jasper said in unison, exited.

"Yes, stop teasing us dear!" Esme said, smiling.

He hesitated a second more (though it must have seemed like an eternity to Edward) before spilling the beans.

"We have a healthy looking baby boy and baby girl." he said.

There was silence. Everyone looked at each other, than at me, than at Edward- he was smiling so big that it hurt just to look at it.

"A boy and a girl!" he said eagerly, hugging me tightly.

Everyone burst out cheering, congratulating us, and just being exited. There were comments made about everything-shopping plans, college funds, and how my son would be a Dodgers fan.

"Maybe we should give the future parents some alone time." Alice suggested. Everyone agreed, and Esme kissed my forehead before closing the door behind them all.

Edward turned to look at me, his face far past elated. He pulled me into his lap and sang softly in my ear, rocking slightly. I yawned after a while, and he gladly carried me to his soft bed, settling me in and laying next to me.

"I'm going to be a mother," I said, almost disbelievingly.

"And I am going to be a father." he smiled.

"Of _two!" _I gasped.

He chuckled, a light, happy sound. "Of a beautiful little baby girl and baby boy." he corrected jovially.

"I can, for some reason, picture carbon copies of us."

"Hmm," he said, crawling under the sheets near my legs.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I gasped as he lowered his mouth to my lower stomach and kissing once, twice.

"Kissing our children goodnight."

I smiled; he was already playing the part of super dad, and our babies hadn't even been brought into the world yet.

He amazed me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- What a happy chapter! You all should have know that I wouldn't kill that baby (babies) for the world. I know that I disproved Alice's vision kind of fast, but I received death threats.**

**So, it's a boy and a girl- I already have names picked out, but I'd be willing to change them if I hear any super cute ones. Let's hear 'em!**


	8. Socks & Weddings

**A/n- This is just a little shout out to all my readers-**

**You guys rock my crazy cotton socks!!!!! You leave awesome reviews, give me 500+ views a day, and keep me running- keep it up! Thanks! Love ya!**

**(P.S- this is several days after the last chapter)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

It wasn't until I was almost three months pregnant that I noticed the unique qualities of socks. Yes, socks- I had taken to wearing some very unique ones that Alice had bought me- knee highs with rainbow stripes. I sat there, staring at them as I wiggled my toes, watching the stitches stretch and retract with my movements when suddenly, someone was behind me.

"Hello," a familiar voice whispered. I smiled and turned to give Edward a kiss- tomorrow was our wedding, and he had to leave soon (we were following some tradition my mom had brought up.)

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed when the kiss ended, "but at least I'll have my mother to entertain."

"Yes," he agreed, kissing me goodbye, "I will meet you at the alter tomorrow. I love you."

"I'll be there with bells on. I love you, too." I chuckled.

He sunk to my stomach and kissed it twice, bidding goodbye to our babies.

"Say 'bye daddy'." I crooned to them, followed by their fluttering; Edward smiled before disappearing. I was only alone for a few minutes before my mom charged into the room, dressed in her pajamas, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She flopped down onto the bed, smiling warmly.

"Hi, babies!" she squealed, petting my stomach- they answered with another flutter. "I'm so happy for you, Bella. You have everything you deserve- getting married to a wonderful man, two babies on the way…" her eyes glazed over dreamily as she spoke.

I smiled with her- true, I was the luckiest girl on the face of the planet, but I didn't think I deserved this degree of good fortune. We chatted for a while, and Phil stopped in to say goodnight before retiring to the guest room- my mom got a begging glint in her eye.

"Go," I smiled, "I know you want to."

"You're an angel, honey." she grinned, "I'll see you in the morning, bright and early- don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"Yeah," I sighed as she kissed my forehead.

She smiled even wider, detecting my missing my future husband. "Don't worry, honey- I'll bet Edward is laying in bed right now, wherever he is, and thinking of you, too."

Or thinking about me while draining a mountain lion of it's blood. I thought as she walked out, shutting the door softly behind her.

After a few minutes, Jasper, left to 'baby-sit the humans' on his own for once, popped in to check on me. He smiled gently as he bade me and the babies goodnight. But, as the door swung shut again, I was overcome by an astounding, unexplainable wave of fatigue and immediately fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING, EPOV

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bond, James Bond." Emmett mocked as I strolled up to him, already dressed in my tuxedo.

I rolled my eyes at him, still dressed in ratty jeans and no shirt. "Well, at least I look presentable for this wedding which, need I remind you, will have 134 guests, not including myself and Bella."

"Dude, your not getting married for, like, six more hours. Why put on that thing right now?"

I didn't answer- the only explanation I could give him was silly, yet true:

I was more eager to get married than a human child on Christmas morning- I was marrying the woman of my nonexistent dreams, after all. I was eager for a few things- one, for Isabella Marie Swan, my beloved girlfriend, to become Isabella Marie Cullen, my wife. I was eager to know that she was mine for eternity and that no one could ever tear us apart.

But most of all, I was eager to know that we were one day closer to the birth of our children, one more day closer to getting to know them, to hold them. I would get to see of Carlisle's prediction-that my son would look just like me- was true. I had already overheard Bella's plan for his name:

Anthony.

She was going to name him after me- and that though touched my silent, stone heart. We had come to an agreement- she would name our son, and I would name our daughter. I was still pondering her name. I wanted to make it something unique, something special. I had once considered naming her Rachel, but then I learned that Rachel was Jacob Black's sister's name.

I sat there for almost three hours, running through list upon list of names and their meanings- none of them were just right.

But suddenly, a name I had considered entered my mind- it was perfect- it had a French origin, and meant 'easy to love'. It was-

"Edward, man, we could use your help with this." Jasper called, his hands full of the lights Alice has ordered us to put up.

"Stay out of my head and don't ruin the surprise." she had warned me before dancing upstairs to dress Bella and do her makeup.

I repeated my daughter's beautiful name over and over again in my head as I helped string the lights strategically around the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I feel silly," I whined to Alice, examining the curlers in my hair.

She smiled, and began to pull them from my chocolate curls with nimble fingers, Rose and my mom playing the part of her 'ladies-in-waiting'. My hair fell around my shoulders in a rippling waterfall of delicate curls, and I grinned- it looked great.

Rose pulled it up into an intricate ponytail-bun at the top of my head, and Renee began to apply my new face. She worked on foundation, but then had to go dress herself, so Alice and Rose moved in, smearing on lipstick and eye shadow and God knows what, going on like that for almost an hour.

"I have to go get dressed," they said in unison, "do you think you can avoid any disaster for three minutes?"

"Possibly," I smirked, "if you let me have my ipod."

I had been begging them to give me my ipod for going on two hours now.

Alice bit her lip and looked at Rose, who mirrored her. "Fine," Alice said, tossing me the lime green ipod and flashing away. I scrolled through my play lists, stopping confidently on the exact song I wanted to hear- 'Thanks For The Memories' by Fall Out Boy. My bare foot tapped the tile floor as the notes poured through the headphones.

I'm gonna make you bend and break

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(If that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys)

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

'He tastes like you, only sweeter'

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

'See, he tastes like you, only sweeter'

Oh…….

"Having fun there, Mrs. Cullen?" Rose asked jokingly.

I scowled and let them pull me back into the terrifying world of makeovers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE HOURS LATER, EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I noticed, for the first time in ninety seven years, a nervous lump in my throat as Rose took her seat at the piano, casting a glance at all 134 of our guests, who eyed me curiously as I stood at the altar. I swear, I almost flinched when she began to play Wagner's march, and I heard Alice begin to descend the stairs, uttering a few calming words to Bella as she went. She appeared at the end of the isle, her silvery-blue bridesmaid gown flowing down her slender body flawlessly; Jasper smiled at her.

And then, she was there, smiling softly at our guests, holding on to her fathers arm for balance. Her wedding gown looked astonishingly…beautifully…just… wow. Her mahogany hair was curled and tied back, and she carried with her a bouquet of freesia and white lilies. Her eyes met mine, and held them as she slowly made her way to the last row of chairs, where she kissed her fathers cheek, and he went to take his seat next to Esme. She looked back at out crowd for a moment, and I looked at Carlisle where he stood next to me, my expression nervous.

He smiled and patted my shoulder. Everything's going to be great, Edward. he assured me mentally as Bella took her place next to me- her eyes were watery with emotional tears as Mr. Weber began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the love between these two young people…"

I snapped to attention after he finished his introduction and turned to me.

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled and rang out victoriously "I do."

He turned to Bella, who was seconds away from becoming my wife, and repeated the same vows. "And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

She sniffled and vowed "I do."

"By the power invested in me, by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned forward and gingerly cradled her face in my hand, smiled happily, and kissed her tenderly; there was an explosion of cheers from the crowd, and everyone stood to clap and whistle as I disconnected our mouths:

I looked again at her angelic face- her tears were gone, replaced by a 100-watt smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We both turned to brave the crowd of spectators, family, and friends. And all of them were demanding hugs, kisses, back pats, and handshakes. Edward and I were separated for a moment, but quickly found one another in the mass. The ceremony flowed flawlessly into the reception; thankfully, it wasn't raining, and the sun was setting behind the clouds. I smiled as we were blinded by the flashbulbs of a million cameras, and again as we held a large knife over a spectacular cake. He fed me a small piece, while I tried to slyly maneuver some around his mouth; he manfully swallowed some, and I felt my eyebrows raise.

He pulled a chair out for me, and I sat down smiling. There were a few chuckles from the crowd, and I felt like I was missing a joke. But suddenly, Edward got down on his knees in front of me and stuck his head under the dresses hem- I squealed when he picked up my leg and kissed his way up to my garter that Alice had given me- there were howls of laughter from the audience as he removed it carefully with his teeth and stood back up with it in his hand. There was applause, and I could feel my face burning with my embarrassment.

Then, there was a very recognizable song playing from an unseen sound system- it was the song we danced to at our junior prom, 'our' song, you might call it. He pulled me into the circle of his arms, and we swayed gently to the beat of the music.

I was a quick, wet boy

Diving too deep for coins,

All of you street light eyes

Wide on my plastic toys,

Then when the cops closed the fair,

I cut my long, baby hair,

And stole me a dog and map

Gone for you everywhere…

"Enjoying the festivities, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, smiling that crooked smile at me.

"Very much, Mr. Cullen." I said, rubbing my cheek against the side of his throat affectionately. Cameras clicked feverishly and continued to do so when he pulled my face to his and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, and by the way, I've decided on a name for our daughter." he said conversationally.

"What is it?!" I asked excitedly.

"Annabelle."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Annabelle?" I asked, shocked.

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I love it, it's just, why Annabelle?"

He smiled. "It's a French name meaning 'easy to love'. I think it fits, don't you?"

I nodded and laughed. "Anthony and Annabelle. Sounds like twins to me."

He chuckled with me as we continued to sway with the music.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you!" I called to the porch as Edward held the passenger's side door of the Anston Martin open for me. I continued to wave as the sleek black car sped into the night, and when we hit the highway, he really hit the accelerator.

I looked down at the deep blue ensemble Alice had changed me into, picking at the hem in the surprising silence. We had agreed that we would stay near Forks for our honeymoon, because Edward was worried about the effect of flying on the babies. But, after they were born, he had promised me a very leisurely, secluded vacation to act as our real honeymoon.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he turned off onto a strange road I had never seen before, into the dark cover of thick trees, the blackness only intensifying that of the night.

"You'll see." he smiled.

After a while, I couldn't see, it got so dark. But, he guided the car easily before stopping and getting out. He ghosted to my side and helped me out, warning me not to fall, before sweeping me up into his arms and walking at a human pace for about twenty yards and stopping again.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I might be if I knew what I was preparing for." I said, twining my arms tighter around his neck. He just chuckled, and I heard a door open. He reached out and I heard a light switch 'click', and I gasped.

We were in a living room, almost as luxurious as the one at his house- there was a black leather 'L' shaped couch sitting on an area rug in front of a flat screen T.V, and a fireplace under that. The walls were a warm shade of white that was almost a cream color- a few familiar mosaic paintings adorned those walls, and the floor was made of sandy wooden planks.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're home." he said simply, smiling.

It took a minute for this to register in my mind.

"Wait," I said, "this is our house?!"

"Yes." he answered, walking into the next room- it was a dining room/kitchen, with all-steel appliances settled on a jet black marble countertop, and a few 50's style red leather stools pulled up to that counter. The floor in here was the same pale wood as the living room. Next to that was a very open room, with one glass wall, and a very tall, long bookcase covering the wall opposite to it. There was a small coffee table sitting in front of a green leather couch, not nearly as big as the black one in the living room. This room had plush, white carpet- it looked soft to walk on, but I wouldn't have known, because Edward was still carrying me. We then entered a long hallway with five doors- the carpet continued into that hallway.

"This one is just a coat closet." he said, setting me on me feet to open the second door; it had the same carpet, and a bar stocked with hangers, but no jackets. Yet.

"May I get that for you?" he asked, signaling to my coat.

I smiled and nodded- he slid it off of my shoulders, placed it on a hanger, and put that hanger on the bar.

"And this next one," he said, "is an office that Carlisle suggested we add."

He opened the door. The far wall of this room was glass, and you could see the mountains, covered in dark trees, on the horizon. In the middle of the floor, there was a large desk with a very expensive looking computer on it. Long bookcases made of cherry wood, adorned with books, picture frames, and other trinkets, made up the other two walls.

"Wow," I said.

He shut the door and simply pointed to the next door. "Bathroom." he said simply. I opened this one myself, and took in the large countertop, marble, and the even larger bathtub, the size of a Jacuzzi.

The next door was amazing- not that the rest wasn't- but this room could easily identified as the babies room. It was painted a buttery daffodil yellow, again, the far wall all-glass, with two white cribs side-by-side against the west wall. There were two dressers one on each side of the dressers, and two toy boxes at the foot of each crib. I grabbed his hand when I spotted my old rocking chair in a corner, as a vision of me, feeding two newborn babies in that chair, popped into my head. I smiled, and my eyes welled up with emotional tears.

"Oh…Edward…" I whispered, hating that my voice came out sad.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his tone worried.

"It's…"

His face became dismayed. "We can always change it, of course! It doesn't have to be-"

I cut him off, putting one finger to his perfect lips. "It's perfect, Edward. I love it." I said, hugging him.

He swallowed loudly.

"What's that last one?" I asked.

"Our b-be-bedroom." he answered.

I opened the door to a welcome sight- a large, plush bed with gold covers, a black, wrought-iron frame, and a canopy. There was a bench at the foot of it, and his/her bedside tables, painted jet black. I went to flop onto the bed, and noticed a set of double doors, and a single door off in a corner.

"Our closet," he said, pointing to the double doors, "and the door to the laundry room."

I would have gone to investigate, but I was far too tired. I climbed under the covers, and he lay down next to me, wrapping his perfect arms around my waist to kiss me- and again, her sunk down to kiss the babies.

"Goodnight, Anthony." he said, kissing the left side of my stomach gingerly. "Goodnight…Annabelle."

He kissed the right side of my stomach even gentler, stroking it with one cool finger- she fluttered like crazy.

I smiled softly. "She says 'goodnight, daddy.'" I told him.

His face was overcome by some emotion; he almost looked ready to cry. He leaned up to kiss me deeply, and I cuddled against his chest and fell into another deep sleep, dreaming of my children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- I LOVED THAT CHAPTER! Their house is amazing, and Edward is in love with his wife and unborn children. Bella is just going into her second trimester, and they just got married. Happy, happy, happy!**

**But if I have taught you anything at all, it's that I always bring up some sort of drama to disturb the peace.**


	9. Drama, Drama, Everywhere

_**A/n- Drama alert! Drama alert! Drama alert! This is **__**not **_**a test of the Emergency Drama Alert System!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

**(P.S- the quiz thing is just for fun. ;))**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

I thrashed in the sheets, pouring sweat, before I finally sat up, tossing the covers aside. I waited a moment until the darkness disintegrated, my eyes adjusting to the extreme blackness of living in the middle of the forest. I could have sworn that I had been sleeping in an oven- my personal air conditioner was missing in action.

"Edward?" I called, climbing out of our bed and stumbling to the wall to grab the light switch. I spotted a folded sheet of paper on Edward's pillow- it was addressed to a Mrs. Cullen. On the inside, written in his perfect calligraphy, was:

My dearest Bella-

I am hoping that you will not wake and notice my absence, but if you do, don't worry- I've just taken a quick hunting trip with Emmett. I will return before dawn.

All my love,

Edward

I smiled understandingly- of course he wouldn't want to hunt during the day. The prospect of missing any of the stages of my pregnancy horrified him. But, it was far too hot to go back to sleep, plus, I was wide awake now. I checked the clock- it was 1:34. Dawn was a ways off, so I waddled blindly into the hall way and into the sitting room. Just as I entered, my arm rammed into something.

"Ouch," I hissed, reaching out to nurse my bruised arm. I flicked on the lights, and saw what I had hit- a _huge _piano. Had it been there yesterday? I shrugged and waddled on, flopping onto the black leather couch and turning on the flat screen. It was Cops; I smiled coyly, thinking of Charlie. After watching an episode of that, I got bored, shut off the T.V, and walked (sensibly avoiding the piano) to the office. I sat down in the comfy chair, taking a moment to enjoy the fact that it had wheels, before examining the computer.

It was a large-screened thing with no mouse- a touch screen. It was easily $7000, and, though it was nice, I was going to kill Edward. I had told him time and time again that I didn't need luxuries like this…though I was getting kind of tired of my junky, antique 'computer' at Charlie's house. I reached out to gently graze the screen with the tip of one finger, and it came alive under my touch- a screensaver appeared- the generic grassy field, blue sky-and-mountains. I would have to change that later, but now I clicked on the internet icon on the screen. I was surprised at how fast the fully loaded page appeared, almost before I clicked it. I went to Google and searched 'random quizzes', finding a nice, long one.

**1: What is you full name?**

**Isabella Marie Cullen ;)**

**2: Where do you live?**

**Forks, Washington. In a huge house in the middle of the woods.**

**3: How old are you?**

**18 and a half.**

**4: Are you married?**

**Fresh from the altar. :D**

The next question shocked me with it's irony.

**5: Do you believe in vampires?**

**Considering that I'm married to one (not to mention having his babies), I would have to say yes.**

**6: Are you in love?**

**I just told you that I was married and pregnant, didn't I?**

**7: What are you thinking about right now?**

**My husband.**

**8: What does your significant other look like?**

**A Greek god- no lie. He has bronze hair, golden eyes, and is just….wow. **

**9: What do you dream about?**

**Three main things: one, my wonderful husband, the love of my life, two, my unborn twin children, and three, my future as one of the immortal. I'm not submitting these answers, just to let you know.**

**10: Which do you like better, eating or sleeping?**

**I need to do both as of right now, so, both.**

**11: Have you ever attempted suicide?**

**Do you mean technically?**

**12: What kind of underwear do you have on right now?**

**What?!? That's not random- that's **_**creepy.**_** But….just know that I'm not wearing a thong.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

209 QUESTION LATER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**210: What do you think of this quiz?**

**IS IT OVER YET?????????????????**

**211: Given the choice, do you prefer nuts or-**

"Forget this," I yawned, shoving away from the desk and going to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIVE MINUTES LATER, EPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I snuck quietly into our room, checking on Bella- she was out cold. I went to kiss her cheek, but noticed that she had not stayed asleep all night; my note to her was on the floor, and her scent made a trail out into the hallway. I ignored the split of the trail that led into the living room, and followed the one that lead to the computer- the page was still open, to some quiz. I sat down and read her answers, smiling, before clearing them to answer them for myself.

**1: What is you full name?**

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.**

**2: Where do you live?**

**Forks, Washington, one of the most sunless places in the continental U.S. I enjoy it here.**

**3: How old are you?**

**Technically? 108. Physically? 17.**

**4: Are you married?**

**Yes- and extremely happy about the fact.**

**5: Do you believe in vampires?**

**To near-quote my lovely wife: considering that I **_**am **_**one, I would have to say yes.**

**6: Are you in love?**

**To the most tremendous degree.**

**7: What are you thinking about right now?**

**My wife, my children, my other family, the future… Vampires can think about endless things at a time. Take your pick.**

**8: What does your significant other look like?**

**Long, wavy mahogany hair, enticing chocolate eyes, full lips, angelic face, extremely feminine features…baby bump…an angel fallen from Heaven.**

**9: What do you dream about?**

**I don't dream.**

**10: Which do you like better, eating or sleeping?**

**Err…..I don't like this question.**

**11: Have you ever attempted suicide?**

………**pass.**

**12: What kind of underwear do you have on right now?**

**This is ridiculous- why on earth would you need to know that? ……..boxers.**

I logged off of the computer, letting it shut down before going to lay next to Bella in bed. She rolled over unconsciously, snuggling her head against my chest. She woke the next morning, and I fixed her a large breakfast (enough for three), consisting of eggs, bacon, and a very large pancake. She wolfed down a large bite of eggs as I slid the used pan and spatula into the dishwasher.

"I'm not feeding you enough," I chuckled, "I'm surprised that you didn't eat the plate, too."

She stopped eating immediately, her brow furrowing. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

I stopped smiling, hearing what I had just said.

"Do you think I'm eating too much?" she asked quietly, looking down at the plate."

"No, of course not! You're perfect."

She didn't believe me. "Am I getting…fat?" she questioned, looking down at her stomach.

"No, of course not, love!" I said again, "You're pregnant, so it's a good thing that you're eating more."

Her eyes widened, and she pushed the plate away. I rolled my eyes at her foolish behavior and pushed it back at her, managing an understanding smile. She thought for a moment before picking up the fork cautiously and guiding a tuft of egg to her perfect mouth and taking a bite.

I had just dodged a pregnancy bullet.

Suddenly, Bella's cell phone rang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" I said, holding my cell to my ear and taking another bite of warm eggs from my plate.

"Bella? It's Angela. Where are you?"

My brow furrowed. "I'm at home, Ang."

"Home as in where?" she asked, "I came to see you this morning, and Charlie said that you didn't live there anymore!"

I chuckled. "I _am _married, Ang. You can't expect Edward and I to live with our parents."

"He bought you a house?"

"Kind of- he built it."

There was a shocked silence from the other end of the line. After a few minutes, she collected herself and asked when she was going to see me again, since she had heard that I as having twins.

"Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime," I suggested, "tonight maybe?"

"Can I bring Ben for company? No offense, but Edward can be really…intimidating sometimes."

I looked over at Edward. "Fine by me," he chuckled, "but tell her that we'll have to pick them up, otherwise she'll never find her way here."

I kissed his cheek before giving her the message. "Pick you up at around, seven?" I asked.

"Sounds great. See you then!"

I said my goodbyes and hung up before turning to Edward. "Well, at least I won't have to do any house cleaning."

He laughed. "I'm actually exited to see Ben again- I quite enjoy his company."

"Aww, Edward made a friend." I cooed.

He rolled his eyes at me before taking my empty plate for me and sliding it into the dishwasher- my favorite thing about our kitchen. Suddenly, I noticed the refrigerator, and how much space it had on it's magnetic surface.

"What is it love?" he asked, noticing my staring.

I shook my head. "I'm imagining our refrigerator covered in drawings- you know, like those little turkeys that you make by tracing your hand and coloring it in?"

His marble brow furrowed. "What?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes this time. "Mommy, Daddy- look what I drew!" I hinted.

"Oh! I see," he said.

I smiled at him- it was so funny sometimes, to see those extremely rare times that he would make mistakes, or not know something.

"What should I make?" I asked, scrolling through recipes in my head "Whatever it is, it has to make a lot- Ben eats like a pig."

He chuckled. "You are asking the wrong person in that matter."

Later, after I had decided on fixing a chicken and had gone through all the laborious steps, I slid it into the oven and went to get dressed. I opened our closet door, forgetting momentarily that I had never been in there before. I screamed; it was bigger that our living room, with wall-to-wall clothes and shoes. One wall was completely made up of racks of garment bags on hangers; another was shelf upon shelf of neatly folded clothes.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked, alarmed as he appeared at my side. His face was smoothed by understanding when he saw the open closet door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes- that." I said awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck, avoiding her shocked and disgusted gaze, "That is a wedding gift from Alice."

"At least tell me that half of this is yours." she pleaded.

I looked down at her, my expression sorry. "I can't tell you that." I said, walking over to point to a small rack of clothes and shoes, "Only this part is mine, actually."

She began to breathe deeply, trying to calm herself. "Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now." she reasoned, "But Alice is gonna get a piece of my mind tomorrow."

I nodded, agreeing, as she picked cautiously through the clothes- she chose a blue blouse and a pair of light wash jeans, also picking out a string of pearls to wear.

"I feel so 80's homemaker." she said, checking her reflection in the large mirror and giving her hair a shake. "Well, we'd better go pick up Angela and Ben."

I drove like I normally did, bypassing the speed limit without much notice, and we arrived at the Weber's house in a few minutes.

"I'll run up to get her," Bella said, kissing my cheek and sliding out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knocked on the sturdy oak door three times, and the door opened. There stood Angela, smiling at me.

"Hey!" she squealed, hugging me. "Ben, they're here!" she called.

Ben soon appeared at her side, hugging me as well. "Hey, kiddos." he chuckled.

All of the sudden, Angela looked guilty. "Bella, I need to talk to you about some-"

Suddenly, Jessica and Mike were at the doorway also, their faces shifty and anxious. "Hi, Bella!" Jessica squealed, grabbing me while Mike just smiled, doting two black eyes.

I hugged her halfheartedly and then looked at Angela. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her.

"Oh, but we're all bonding so nicely and-"

"_Now."_

I tugged her away from everyone and hissed "What the heck?"

"I'm sorry," she pleaded, "she called me and we started talking. I told her about my plans for tonight, and she just sort of invited herself."

I huffed loudly. "Edward's not going to like this- in case you couldn't tell by Mike's face, he and Edward don't get along so well. And I swear to god, if Jessica makes a play for Edward, I will kill her. I'm sure that Edward feels the same way about Mike."

We all loaded into the Volvo, and, as soon as Mike and Jessica slid into their seats, my husbands face fell.

"So, Edward" Ben started as we drove off, "what's it like to be married?"

Edward grinned at the rear view mirror. "It's wonderful- I know that she's _mine _and that no one else can have her."

"Plus, you can get her in bed anytime you want." Mike added.

Edward's face darkened, and Ben elbowed Mike in the chest. It was quiet as we turned onto the road leading to our house. You could have cut the curiosity that hung in the air with a butter knife. As the lights of the almost-mansion came into view, all four of our passengers gasped.

"Would ya' look at that?" Ben whistled.

"Wow," Angela gasped.

I swallowed hard, and, out of the corner of my eye, saw Edward smile. He pulled up to the side of the house and climbed out, moving very fast in the darkness to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out, and Ben, Angela, Jessica, and Mike hopped out. We made our way to the door, and Edward held the door open for me, Ben, and Angela, but let it swing shut in Jessica and Mike's faces. Talk about a sign of unwelcome.

We all stepped into the living room, and Edward took my jacket for me; I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He and Ben took everyone's jacket and moved to put them in the hallway closet. When they returned, Jessica got that look of envy in her eyes.

"So, Bella," she said, her voice thick with false kindness, "aren't you going to show us your house?"

I cussed under my breath; Edward's eyes widened. "Of course," I said brightly, "come with me."

I put on my fake 'real estate agent' smile, and led them into the sitting room.

"Wow," Angela said, stroking the piano carefully, "I didn't know that you played, Bella."

"I don't- Edward does." I said, smiling proudly at the object of my statement.

"That's it, Bella. You've officially bagged the perfect man" Jessica said, batting her eyelashes at Edward. He rolled his eyes, and Mike narrowed his- he obviously didn't like Jessica gushing over Edward any more than I did.

"This carpet's amazing," Ben interceded, breaking the tension just a tiny bit, "it's like I could sleep on it."

We moved to the hallway, and everyone peered into the babies room. Jessica and Angela squealed, and Ben gave a less dramatic 'aww'.

"Oh my God- it's so perfect, Bella!" Jessica squeaked, walking right in, "It's so bright and open! The babies will love it."

That made me smile, but then, we headed into our bedroom.

"Would ya' look at the size of that bed?" Mike whistled- a growl built up in Edward's chest, presumably at Mike's thoughts.

"What's in here?" Angela asked, pointing to the closet.

Jessica danced up to the double-doors and threw them open, not caring about anything but her own nosiness. Everyone gasped at the layout in front of them.

"God, Edward! What'd you do, buy her the whole department store?" Mike asked, trying to sound like he was joking, but I could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"For real!" Jessica said, picking through the folded clothes- she reached the large box on the last shelf and flung it open- I cringed. "There's _jewelry, _too! Isn't that a bit…much?" she sneered.

"Okay, moving on!" Angela laughed tensely, "I'm starved, aren't you? Bella, I'm sure you'd like some help serving dinner, so, why don't you let me help you." she ushered me out and into the kitchen, grabbing plates from the cabinet.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" she cried, "I should have just put my foot don and said no when she started to butt in."

"It's okay, Angie. You're just not a very assertive person."

"I know."

I frowned. "But I am positive that Edward is one more crack away from tossing Mike through a window, and I'm coming really close to dragging Jessica out by her earrings."

She giggled as I lifted the chicken from the oven, checking the potatoes and carrots around it for tenderness. Her eyebrows raised, impressed. "I didn't know you were such a housewife, Bella. You're even wearing pearls!" she joked. I laughed before heading into the war zone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella walked quietly into the dining room, followed by Angela, who took her place between Ben and I. Bella sat the meal down in the middle of the table, while Angela passed around plates that she had carried with her, silverware rolled up into cloth napkins on top of them. Bella managed quite well as a housewife, I noted. I pulled her chair out for her before retaking my own, glaring at Mike where he sat at the opposite end of the table, next to Jessica.

"Looks great, Bella." Ben complimented.

"Thank you- and since I'm eating for three, I think I'm going to eat almost as much as you."

He rolled his eyes, and everyone chuckled- everyone but Mike and I. we were still licked in a stare down that would not end soon.

"Alright, dig in." Bella said.

Ten minutes passed- neither Mike nor I made a move to get any food; everyone watched us curiously. Eventually, we were forgotten, and Bella, Angela, and Ben began to joke and chat. Soon, the dishes were being cleared away, and everyone relocated to the living room while Bella went to put the dishes in the dishwasher, putting two plates back in the cabinet, for they had not been used.

I didn't know it, but things were about to get a lot worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood there, carefully placing the bleach-white plates into the dishwasher. Edward had gone to keep an eye on Jessica, so everyone was now resting in front of the T.V.

Suddenly, there were a pair of hands on my hips, and someone hugged themselves to me- they were warm. I turned to see Mike, an angry look on his face.

"What?" I demanded, pushing his hands off of me.

He didn't answer- he just grabbed the sides of my face and yanked it to his, gluing our mouths together.

He was kissing me.

I immediately began pushing and clawing at him. I tried to cry out, but he grabbed onto my arms and pressed me against the countertop- rendering me unable to fight him. Grabbing his shoulders, I forced my eyes open, and saw Edward, Angela, and Jessica standing in the doorway; Edward looked like he was about to cry.

And I realized why at once- it must have looked like I was kissing him on purpose.

Mike pulled away, a cocky grin on his hideous face; I shoved him away and turned to my husband.

"Edward," I pleaded desperately, "it-it's not what it looks like."

"Sure it's not, Bella." Jessica sneered acidic ally, "You weren't just making out with Mike when you're married to poor Edward _and _having his children! Who-"

"Jessica, _shut up_." Edward growled, his golden eyes, liquid with rage, burrowing into mine.

She made a disgusted clucking sound and turned to stomp away. Ben and Angela snuck away, and I tried to reason with Edward again. "Edward-"

"Get away from me, Bella." he said, "_Now_."

I was crushed; I burst into tears and ran from the room, not stumbling at all as I slammed out bedroom door behind me, threw myself onto the bed, and pulled a pillow over my face. It took only a second for me to start crying so hard that each gasp for air came out in a painful scream. A minute later, I heard an earsplitting crash, followed by the even louder sound of Edward's velvet voice, raised impossibly high in his fury. He must have been so angry with me that he was demolishing the whole house; I cried harder. Soon, sleep claimed me, but it was nowhere near a peaceful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke, still depressed beyond all reason, to a cold hand stroking my cheek gently. I pulled away from him, not opening my eyes. I had never been so angry at him in my whole life. Never.

I sniffled, and felt him shift uncomfortably in his spot. "Bella?" he said quietly, shaking my shoulder oh-so gently.

"What?" I asked harshly, still prone to tears.

"I'm sorry. You must have misunderstood me last night."

I lifted my head to glare at him. "It's pretty hard to misunderstand _'Bella, get away from me now.'"_ I said.

"Like I said, you misunderstood. I told you to get away from me because I didn't want to scare you."

"Scare me?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes.

"I was teetering on the edge of a furious meltdown- I didn't want you to see that. It definitely wouldn't have good for your health, and, I didn't want you to be afraid of me. I couldn't handle that."

"But you weren't mad at me?" I hoped aloud.

"No."

I gulped. "But I _kissed Mike!!!" _I cried, burying my face in the pillow again, "How can you not be mad at me? How can you not want to divorce me?"

He gasped. He actually gasped. "Bella," he asked, his tone heartbroken, "how can you honestly ask me that?"

"But-"

"Bella, I hate to be rude, especially to you, but, you're being stupid. Mike kissed you, not the other way around. I could hear you struggling against him, and I should have came as soon as I heard him enter the kitchen. This whole fiasco could have been avoided."

I sniffled again. Neither of us said anything for a good ten minutes, but then I climbed into his lap, waiting until he wrapped his cold arms around me to whisper in his ear "I love you."

"I love you too." he said, kissing my cheek.

I sighed. "I swear, our lives could be an epic novel, with lots and lots of drama in every chapter."

"Right you are, love." he chuckled, "Right you are."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Bella is so right. But anyway, I'll bet most of you are wondering what became of 'poor' Mike- just know that he's not dead. XD it took me two days to write this chapter, so you'd better appreciate it. Just to let all of you know, only one person correctly guessed my age, but they know me. I'm 13. Are any of you surprised?????????**

**Like I said, the whole random quiz thing was just for fun.**


	10. Doctor Jerkface

**A/n- Okay, this first part is Mike kissing Bella in his POV.**

**Enjoy and feel free to hate on Mike. In fact, I encourage it- pour your anger into as many reviews as you can manage!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I silently snuck up behind Bella as she loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and grabbed onto her hips. She turned, her face expectant, like she wanted to see her sleaze ball husband behind her.

"What?" she asked, her voice hard.

I just shook my head, so slightly that she probably didn't even see, and lunged for her, mashing our mouths together. At first, she fought me, as expected. But then, she did something surprising- she put her hands on my shoulders and kissed me back. Well, it wasn't really kissing me _back_, but she just stood there, letting me press her up against the counter, kind of roughly. Just then, who else but Cullen and the gang were standing in the doorway. I pulled my mouth away from Bella's to smile triumphantly at Cullen.

"Edward, it-it's not what it looks like." she said.

"Sure it's not, Bella," Jessica sneered, glaring enviously at me, "you weren't just making out with Mike when you're married to poor Edward, _and _having his children! Who-"

"Jessica, _shut up_." Edward growled.

She made a disgusted clucking sound and turned to stomp away. Ben and Angela followed. Bella tried begging again.

"Edward-"

He cut her off. "Get away from me, Bella. _Now." _he said, his eyes now fixated on me.

So he was dumping her- two days after their wedding. And that would send her running right into my arms- we'd get married and live happily ever after, just me and my little maid…those babies of hers would have to be given away after she popped them out. I would _not _take care of any kids, let alone two that weren't even mine. They'd probably _look _like Cullen, too. And I heard that one of them was a boy, so that was even _worse_; it'd be like having a mini-Edward living in my house. Certainly not.

She bust out crying and ran from the room- Edward didn't even cast her a second glance. He was too busy glaring at me.

"So, now that you and Bella are over, can I have your seconds?" I asked mockingly.

Then, something inside him snapped- you could literally see it from the outside.

"We are far from 'over'." he hissed, his voice raising, "And I'm being a saint to you right now, Newton."

"How?"

"I'm giving you a two-second head start."

I laughed, but his face was dead serious. My two seconds passed, and he lunged forward, knocking over the dining room table in his advance; I could hear Bella crying in the bedroom. He hit me hard- it was like he was made of stone- and knocked me to the floor, grabbing me by the throat. I looked up at him to spit in his face, but the look that covered it nearly made my heart stop. He looked inhuman.

"What gave you the idea that you could come into _my _house and put your hands on _my _wife, Newton?" he yelled, his voice so loud that it shook the glass wall in the sitting room. Then, he did something that I had never heard him do before- he cussed me out. Yeah- he called me every bad name you could think of, plus a few _I _hadn't even heard of, and a few in different languages.

I was beginning to lose consciousness.

Surely he wouldn't _kill _me.

Finally, I blacked out, and woke up the next morning in my bed, with no remembrance of what had happened to me the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV, THREE DAYS LATER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured heavily on the roof as Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love." I smiled, kissing her hair, "I'm sorry to rush you, but we need to get you fed and dressed- we have a doctor's appointment today."

"Ooh, an appointment with my father-in-law. Big deal." she huffed groggily.

I grinned bigger. "But it's not an appointment with Carlisle-it's an appointment with a good friend of his. A doctor up in Seattle."

She huffed again, but then shook her head, as if to clear it, and smiled. I fed her a large breakfast (as usual) and helped her pick out a sensible outfit- it was thunder storming up in Seattle, as it was going to do for the next three days, according to Alice.

We headed to Seattle (I had 'sweet talked' her into letting me take the Anston Martin), listening to some music on the way. Occasionally, Bella would sing along, or I would sing to her, just joking around. It was quite an enjoyable car ride- Bella ignored my speeding for once- but it seemed too short- we arrived in Seattle in under an hour. I held her umbrella for her, not bothering to hold it over myself. We entered the lobby, and I shook loose the droplets of rain water from my hair and helped Bella into her seat in the waiting area.

"Isabella Swan is here for her three o' clock appointment." I told the young receptionist behind the counter.

She looked up, a large bubble gum bubble protruding from her mouth. It popped when she saw me.

_Please tell me that she is his sister. _she pleaded mentally as I turned away. I sat down next to Bella and kissed her dramatically, sending a message.

I looked around the small area; there were several teenagers sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, each of them well over six months along. One, easily eight and a half months along, held a cigarette in her hand, trying to hide it from the receptionist. She looked up at me and took a long drag, meaning to catch my attention, but I simply felt sorry for her unborn child.

Just then, a middle-aged nurse came to the opening of the hall, looking bored.

"Isabella?" she called, "The doctor will see you now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood carefully, cradling my babies as I walked up to the nurse. Edward followed me, but she stopped him.

"You can't go in there."

"But I'm the father." he objected.

She rolled her eyes. "There's a strict rule- no one but the mothers in the examination room until the checkup is over. I'm sorry." she said, not sounding sorry at all.

He huffed. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, just call for me." he said as the nurse escorted me away. I nodded, knowing that he would hear me. I was led into a small room with a cot and some very complex looking machinery, and was ordered to disrobe and put on a hospital gown that the grumpy nurse handed me. I did so, and had no in-between time until the doctor came in.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, sounding bored as well.

"That's me."

He checked his clipboard before speaking again. "Please put your legs into these stirrups."

I obeyed cautiously, my face reddening as I became fully exposed to him. He put on a pair of latex gloves and began to examine me- I shuddered; his hands were no warmer than Carlisle's.

"So, you are about four and a half months along?" he asked.

"With twins." I corrected.

"Aren't we lucky." he said sarcastically.

"Very." I replied.

"So, I assume that you don't know who the father is?" he asked.

I got angry immediately; what was he implying?! "What does that mean?" I demanded, "Of course I know who the father is-my _husband _is the father, and he's sitting right out there in the reception area!"

He looked shocked. "You're…married?"

I held up my wedding ring- a simple gold band with the words 'I love you' inscribed on the inside. He raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle, examining the gold band on my finger.

"Married to money, huh? Let me guess- you got knocked up by the 'rich boy' at your school, and his parents made him marry you."

I blinked once. "What? How can you assume that?"

"I get a lot of cases like yours."

Just then, the door opened- Edward stepped in, his nostrils flared, jaw taunt, his tawny eyes alive with anger. He looked at the doctor, and then he looked at me.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked impatiently hen Edward didn't speak.

"I'm the father of these children," Edward said tensely, "and I wish you wouldn't harass my wife like that."

"How did you-"

"I have excellent hearing." Edward cut him off, "Now, you are going to examine my wife, and I am going to be right here."

The doctor didn't bother to argue, he just gave me a quick once over. He told us that the babies were developing very quickly (which made us smile) and that there were no problems. He have me my clothes back and ushered us to the door after I got redressed, seeming anxious for us to leave. I shuddered against the pouring rain as Edward held my door open for me, a disproving look on his face. He slid into his seat, rain drops glistening in his bronze hair.

"That guy was a jerk." I said, looking out the window at the rain and passing cars as we sped away. "Just because I'm eighteen, married, and pregnant- wait. That sounded really bad. Never mind."

He laughed. "He had no right to be so judgmental towards you, especially for being pregnant, one of the most beautiful things in the world. We will _not _be seeing him again."

"I couldn't agree with you more." I said, stretching my legs out under the heater to dry the legs of my jeans. I yawned, feeling tired, yet I was more hungry than I was tired. "I'm starved." I yawned.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Umm, I'm feeling very chicken-ish." I said.

A few minutes later, he was shielding me from the rain as we headed into a restaurant, a small but still very nice cabana-style Italian place. He walked in front of me, holding my hand as he approached the hostess.

"A table for two?" he asked politely.

I could see her coy smile from behind Edward, but I had the feeling that she couldn't see me.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked, winking at him, "Because I will gladly take that spot if need be."

He pulled me in front of him, exposing me, my wedding ring, and my very noticeable baby bump. Her face fell, and she led us to a private-looking booth in the back of the restaurant. She gave us two menus, but Edward quickly sat his down and watched my thumb through mine; it seemed to amaze him, watching me make unimportant human decisions. Decisions like what I would wear, what I was going to eat, what I was going to watch on TV.

I continued to look through my menu, keeping my eyes peeled for anything involving chicken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," I asked Bella, "what would you like?"

She bit her lip, smiling. "Annabelle wants the grilled lemon chicken, but Anthony is leaning more toward the chicken parmesan. I think I'll go with the latter."

I chuckled and gave her order to our waiter, who had his wandering eye fixed on Bella.

_Wow, what a hottie. _he thought.

Getting defensive, I put my arm around Bella and kissed her cheek, letting her kiss me when she turned for more. My hand snaked down to her stomach, and I rubbed it gently, attracting the waiters attention from where he was taking an order at the table next to us.

_Oh God, she pregnant! _he gasped mentally, dropping his pen when he saw me rubbing her stomach. That eliminated _that _pest. Our waitress appeared unexpectedly fast, settling Bella's plate in front of her and turning away, a clear case of sour grapes at my rejecting her. Bella ate quickly, ready to be home. I paid the check, and looked outside; the storm was much worse that it had been when we arrived. Thunder cracked, and rain beat against the restaurant windows- it was dark enough to pass for midnight at four in the afternoon. I gave Bella my jacket, earning the approving thoughts of an elderly woman watching us. I guarded her with my body, hurrying her so that she would not risk getting sick. I flashed into my seat and took off, guiding easily between cars to get to the highway headed toward Forks. She had fallen asleep by the time we had arrived at home, slumping against the passenger door. I carried her to our bed and tucked the thick quilt around her, and she smiled in her sleep.

I stroked her cheek, and the smile grew. I moved my hand back down to her stomach and rubbed it softly, feeling my children flutter against my hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n- I really want some chicken parmesan right now. ;)**

**Hope you liked. **


	11. Forever

**A/N- Okay, I was having trouble figuring out what to do with Bella and Edward next, so I let the idea simmer on the back burner for a few days, and I finally decided to skip the next two uneventful months of Bella's pregnancy, making her currently six and a half months along. All you need to know:**

**She has gotten BIG.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow, I thought as I sat in the kitchen, noshing on some celery, I can't believe that I am already almost done with my pregnancy. The past two months had been so eventful that some might call them boring, but I had Edward and our family to keep me entertained. I had gotten absolutely huge- I was now the size that a normal woman was at nine months, yet I still had about three to go.

It wasn't until Anthony poked me in the kidney that I noticed that I had stopped eating. I shoved in another celery stick and waited for Edward's cold, loving arms to embrace me, but he didn't show. I finally got curious and wandered into our room in search of him- no trace of my missing vampire hubby anywhere. I called Alice to ask her if she had seen him.

"Umm, you might want to sit down for this one, Bella."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Emmett kind of….super glued Edward's mouth shut."

I shot out of my seat. "WHAT?!" I demanded.

"Don't ask how," she said, "but, Edward was saying something to get Emmett riled up, and somehow the superglue came into the picture. Edward can't talk or anything. He's on his way home now…and I think Emmett's following him."

I hung up- how on God's green Earth had Emmett managed to glue Edward's mouth shut??? Just then, the front door swung open and Edward stepped in, angry looking.

"Hi, baby." I said gently, moving to hug him, "It's okay. Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked, handing him a tablet of paper and a pen.

"I think he's been stricken speechless by your pregnant beauty, Bella." Emmett sniggered.

A feral snarl ripped from Edward's throat, but was dulled by his sealed lips- I could tell that he was _not _in the mood to play. I rubbed his back gently, and that seemed to calm him down a little, but he continued to glare at Emmett.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Edward, and I wouldn't have had to glue your mouth shut."

Edward's hands shook with fury, a deluge of snarls trying to pour from his lips. Emmett continued to mock him, and suddenly, he did the only thing that he could do to express his anger toward his brother:

He flipped him off.

Emmett's eyes widened, and his jaw fell slack as Edward crossed his arms, still glaring. Edward tried to say something, but it just sounded like "Mmh-mmbn." Emmett left, seeming shocked at Edward's vulgar and extremely rude hand gesture, and Edward smiled and dug a small bottle out of his pocket- 'Ultra Strength, Long Lasting Super Glue' it said on the side. He read the ingredients on the back before nodding. "Mmmm." he said, nodding. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of dish soap, and put a drop on his finger and began to rub it on his lips, much like Alice or I would apply lip gloss. Suddenly, he pried his lips open.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to giggle.

A look of straight determination crossed my husband's face- it was a look I'd only seen on his face once before- he had had that face whenever he was delivering his vows on our wedding day. It was a look that gave the impression that he would follow whatever it was to the end of the earth.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

"It's on." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lounging on the couch, watching the Port Angles news, when Edward called.

"Hell-o?" I said playfully.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice exited, "I figured out the perfect way to get Emmett back."

"How?"

"Come outside."

I waddled to the door and looked out. Edward was leaning against Emmett's Jeep………which was painted pink. And I mean _pink. _It reminded me of the color of a Barbie convertible I'd once seen in the window of a toy shop…or the color of my cheeks whenever I got _really _embarrassed. Edward looked proudly at it, a smug smile playing his perfect lips as he approached me.

"Emmett's gonna kill you!" I howled with laughter as I spoke, "He only asked you to take it to have that scratch on the side covered and to give it wax!"

"Well, the scratch is gone, isn't it?" he asked.

I laughed harder as Edward called Emmett.

"Hey, Em? It's Ed. Yeah, it's here. Oh, don't worry- that scratch is gone. Yes, it looks good. I swear, you won't even recognize it."

A few seconds later, Emmett appeared in the clearing- his face fell, and then scrunched up in anger. He charged for Edward and grabbed him, missing me by inches, and hurled him into a tree more that thirty yards away. He hit the tree hard, and not a second later, I heard a sickeningly loud 'snap', and the tree fell to the ground- I winced as Edward appeared high up in the next tree over, his face still light. Emmett's nostrils were flared, his golden eyes molten, bulky muscles tensed- I had never seen him this angry before.

"Why did you do this?!" Emmett demanded.

Edward laughed. "Remember what you told me when you _glued my mouth shut, _Emmett?" he asked mockingly, "You told me to 'get over it and learn how to take a joke'. I was simply extracting some well deserved revenge."

"Well deserved?" Emmett hissed, "Maybe, if you learned to stop smarting off, I wouldn't have had to shut you up!!! And this whole thing you did to my Jeep is so screwed up that it's not even funny!"

"I think it's pretty funny." Edward smiled.

"I am going to cut your balls off and force them down your throat!" Emmett shrieked.

"Let's see you catch me." Edward taunted.

"You wanna bet that I can't- no, wait." Emmett paused, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Don't get mad, get even. That's my motto." he finished before climbing in his Barbie Jeep and speeding away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were quiet for a few days, and Edward kept on his toes, constantly checking on all things that could be a target for Emmett; his cars, his phone, me. But, he was in desperate need to hunt. I assured him that I would be fine, and he went, but not quietly. I was getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth, when I noticed something on the counter; it was a voice recorder with a note attached.

It read:

_Bella-_

_This is a phone conversation that I recorded between Edward and Tanya- you can guess fairly easily that they didn't know that I was listening. I'm so sorry it has to be this way._

_-Emmett_

I was very worried. So worried that it took a second for me to stop shaking enough to push the 'play' button on the voice recorder.

"Hey, baby." Edward said.

My heart stopped beating.

"Are you coming over on Saturday?" Tanya asked, her voice sickeningly sweet, "Because I really miss you."

I felt my eyes tear up- today was Saturday.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll tell Bella that I'm going hunting and come home a little late so that I'll have gold eyes."

"Won't she suspect?"

"No- I'll make up some excuse and bat my eyelashes. She'll forget all about it. I know how she works."

I gagged.

"I love you." she sighed, "And I'm so glad you came to me once you realized that you wouldn't get any action from Bella because she's pregnant. You are so sweet to me."

He laughed. "Yeah- but we have to end it as soon as she gives birth- she'll never know, and she'll finally put out again. I gotta go."

"I love you." she said again.

"…I love you, too." he said before hanging up.

The room spun- my knees wobbled. I looked at my reflection in the mirror before running to the toilet…and I threw up loudly.

I tried to rummage through my mind to find a word to describe how I felt at the moment:

Disgusted, angry, heartbroken, nauseated, all were way too light to describe how absolutely shocked and upset I was. Edward was cheating on me with _Tanya. _It was my worst nightmare come true. He told me he loved me, that he had eyes for no other woman. He _vowed _that on our wedding day- yet here he was, having an affair with someone who was practically his _cousin _for God's sake! I _hated _him! I threw myself on our bed and burst out in tears.

"No!" I wailed, "Why?!?!"

A sat like that for almost an hour, screaming and bawling until my voice was hoarse.

Just then, I felt someone pat me on the back.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

"Nothing. How's _Tanya_?" I spat.

His brow furrowed. "I'm not sure; why would you ask?"

I shoved the voice recorder into his hand; he listened to it, and his face became ashen.

"Bella," he began, but I could hear it in his voice that he was trying to sweet talk me.

"NO!" I screamed, shoving myself off of the bed, "It's _over, _Edward! I never want to see you again!"

His face fell. "Bella, you have to listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why!" I screamed, shoving my wedding and engagement rings into his hand, "Why should I ever listen to you again? Hell, why should I even notice that you exist, you unfaithful pig?!"

"Bella, I didn't have an affair with Tanya." he said, his voice shaking so hard that you could barely understand what he was saying.

"Oh, that's so pitiful. I have _proof!!!" _I yelled, "I _hate _you!" I bawled, tears spilling down my face as I made my way into the hall. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Take it back Bella, _please_! I'm _begging _you! Please take it back!" he begged, about to cry

"No!!! I won't take it back because it's true! You had an affair, I have proof, and I hate you for it! Now get your hands off of me!"

"_It's not true_!" he yelled, pushing me up against the wall, "The tape is not real!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, tears still rolling silently down my face.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I know- EMMETT IS SO MEAN!!!!!!!!! WTFH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **


	12. Waging War

**A/N- Okay, I was having trouble figuring out what to do with Bella and Edward next, so I let the idea simmer on the back burner for a few days, and I finally decided to skip the next two uneventful months of Bella's pregnancy, making her currently six and a half months along. All you need to know:**

**She has gotten BIG.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow, I thought as I sat in the kitchen, noshing on some celery, I can't believe that I am already half done with my pregnancy. The past two months had been so eventful that some might call them boring, but I had Edward and our family to keep me entertained. I had gotten absolutely huge- I was now the size that a normal woman was at nine months, yet I still had about five to go.

It wasn't until Anthony poked me in the kidney that I noticed that I had stopped eating. I shoved in another celery stick and waited for Edward's cold, loving arms to embrace me, but he didn't show. I finally got curious and wandered into our room in search of him- no trace of my missing vampire hubby anywhere. I called Alice to ask her if she had seen him.

"Umm, you might want to sit down for this one, Bella."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Emmett kind of….super glued Edward's mouth shut."

I shot out of my seat. "WHAT?!" I demanded.

"Don't ask how," she said, "but, Edward was saying something to get Emmett riled up, and somehow the superglue came into the picture. Edward can't talk or anything. He's on his way home now…and I think Emmett's following him."

I hung up- how on God's green Earth had Emmett managed to glue Edward's mouth shut??? Just then, the front door swung open and Edward stepped in, angry looking.

"Hi, baby." I said gently, moving to hug him, "It's okay. Why don't you tell me about it?" I asked, handing him a tablet of paper and a pen.

"I think he's been stricken speechless by your pregnant beauty, Bella." Emmett sniggered.

A feral snarl ripped from Edward's throat, but was dulled by his sealed lips- I could tell that he was _not _in the mood to play. I rubbed his back gently, and that seemed to calm him down a little, but he continued to glare at Emmett.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that, Edward, and I wouldn't have had to glue your mouth shut."

Edward's hands shook with fury, a deluge of snarls trying to pour from his lips. Emmett continued to mock him, and suddenly, he did the only thing that he could do to express his anger toward his brother:

He flipped him off.

Emmett's eyes widened, and his jaw fell slack as Edward crossed his arms, still glaring. Edward tried to say something, but it just sounded like "Mmh-mmbn." Emmett left, seeming shocked at Edward's vulgar and extremely rude hand gesture, and Edward smiled and dug a small bottle out of his pocket- 'Ultra Strength, Long Lasting Super Glue' it said on the side. He read the ingredients on the back before nodding. "Mmmm." he said, nodding. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of dish soap, and put a drop on his finger and began to rub it on his lips, much like Alice or I would apply lip gloss. Suddenly, he pried his lips open.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to giggle.

A look of straight determination crossed my husband's face- it was a look I'd only seen on his face once before- he had had that face whenever he was delivering his vows on our wedding day. It was a look that gave the impression that he would follow whatever it was to the end of the earth.

"What's with that look?" I asked.

"It's on." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was lounging on the couch, watching the Port Angles news, when Edward called.

"Hell-o?" I said playfully.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice exited, "I figured out the perfect way to get Emmett back."

"How?"

"Come outside."

I waddled to the door and looked out. Edward was leaning against Emmett's Jeep………which was painted pink. And I mean _pink. _It reminded me of the color of a Barbie convertible I'd once seen in the window of a toy shop…or the color of my cheeks whenever I got _really _embarrassed. Edward looked proudly at it, a smug smile playing his perfect lips as he approached me.

"Emmett's gonna kill you!" I howled with laughter as I spoke, "He only asked you to take it to have that scratch on the side covered and to give it wax!"

"Well, the scratch is gone, isn't it?" he asked.

I laughed harder as Edward called Emmett.

"Hey, Em? It's Ed. Yeah, it's here. Oh, don't worry- that scratch is gone. Yes, it looks good. I swear, you won't even recognize it."

A few seconds later, Emmett appeared in the clearing- his face fell, and then scrunched up in anger. He charged for Edward and grabbed him, missing me by inches, and hurled him into a tree more that thirty yards away. He hit the tree hard, and not a second later, I heard a sickeningly loud 'snap', and the tree fell to the ground- I winced as Edward appeared high up in the next tree over, his face still light. Emmett's nostrils were flared, his golden eyes molten, bulky muscles tensed- I had never seen him this angry before.

"Why did you do this?!" Emmett demanded.

Edward laughed. "Remember what you told me when you _glued my mouth shut, _Emmett?" he asked mockingly, "You told me to 'get over it and learn how to take a joke'. I was simply extracting some well deserved revenge."

"Well deserved?" Emmett hissed, "Maybe, if you learned to stop smarting off, I wouldn't have had to shut you up!!! And this whole thing you did to my Jeep is so screwed up that it's not even funny!"

"I think it's pretty funny." Edward smiled.

"I am going to cut your balls off and force them down your throat!" Emmett shrieked.

"Let's see you catch me." Edward taunted.

"You wanna bet that I can't- no, wait." Emmett paused, an evil grin spreading across his face, "Don't get mad, get even. That's my motto." he finished before climbing in his Barbie Jeep and speeding away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were quiet for a few days, and Edward kept on his toes, constantly checking on all things that could be a target for Emmett; his cars, his phone, me. But, he was in desperate need to hunt. I assured him that I would be fine, and he went, but not quietly. I was getting ready for bed, brushing my teeth, when I noticed something on the counter; it was a voice recorder with a note attached.

It read:

_Bella-_

_This is a phone conversation that I recorded between Edward and Tanya- you can guess fairly easily that they didn't know that I was listening. I'm so sorry it has to be this way._

_-Emmett_

I was very worried. So worried that it took a second for me to stop shaking enough to push the 'play' button on the voice recorder.

"Hey, baby." Edward said.

My heart stopped beating.

"Are you coming over on Saturday?" Tanya asked, her voice sickeningly sweet, "Because I really miss you."

I felt my eyes tear up- today was Saturday.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll tell Bella that I'm going hunting and come home a little late so that I'll have gold eyes."

"Won't she suspect?"

"No- I'll make up some excuse and bat my eyelashes. She'll forget all about it. I know how she works."

I gagged.

"I love you." she sighed, "And I'm so glad you came to me once you realized that you wouldn't get any action from Bella because she's pregnant. You are so sweet to me."

He laughed. "Yeah- but we have to end it as soon as she gives birth- she'll never know, and she'll finally put out again. I gotta go."

"I love you." she said again.

"…I love you, too." he said before hanging up.

The room spun- my knees wobbled. I looked at my reflection in the mirror before running to the toilet…and I threw up loudly.

I tried to rummage through my mind to find a word to describe how I felt at the moment:

Disgusted, angry, heartbroken, nauseated, all were way too light to describe how absolutely shocked and upset I was. Edward was cheating on me with _Tanya. _It was my worst nightmare come true. He told me he loved me, that he had eyes for no other woman. He _vowed _that on our wedding day- yet here he was, having an affair with someone who was practically his _cousin _for God's sake! I _hated _him! I threw myself on our bed and burst out in tears.

"No!" I wailed, "Why?!?!"

A sat like that for almost an hour, screaming and bawling until my voice was hoarse.

Just then, I felt someone pat me on the back.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked.

"Nothing. How's _Tanya_?" I spat.

His brow furrowed. "I'm not sure; why would you ask?"

I shoved the voice recorder into his hand; he listened to it, and his face became ashen.

"Bella," he began, but I could hear it in his voice that he was trying to sweet talk me.

"NO!" I screamed, shoving myself off of the bed, "It's _over, _Edward! I never want to see you again!"

His face fell. "Bella, you have to listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why!" I screamed, shoving my wedding and engagement rings into his hand, "Why should I ever listen to you again? Hell, why should I even notice that you exist, you unfaithful pig?!"

"Bella, I didn't have an affair with Tanya." he said, his voice shaking so hard that you could barely understand what he was saying.

"Oh, that's so pitiful. I have _proof!!!" _I yelled, "I _hate _you!" I bawled, tears spilling down my face as I made my way into the hall. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Take it back Bella, _please_! I'm _begging _you! Please take it back!" he begged, about to cry

"No!!! I won't take it back because it's true! You had an affair, I have proof, and I hate you for it! Now get your hands off of me!"

"_It's not true_!" he yelled, pushing me up against the wall, "The tape is not real!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, tears still rolling silently down my face.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- I know- EMMETT IS SO MEAN!!!!!!!!! WTFH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? **


	13. Laborous Events

**A/N- Okay, I know that you all hate me for where I left off last time, you don't have to tell me.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

"Wh-what?" I asked, my entire frame shaking.

"That tape of Tanya and I is a forgery- it's Emmett trying to get back at me."

"Please," I snorted.

He raised his eyebrows. "Would you put it past him?" he demanded, still holding my wrists in his vice tight grip.

I didn't answer.

"Bella," he growled roughly, "answer me. _Now." _

I winced at his harsh tone, that combined with the fact that he was holding me against the wall, all of his muscles locked- muscles I had once admired, because they had looked so strong…they now looked menacing, evil almost. His mouth was drawn into a hard line, his eyes cold. I was shaking so hard that my teeth banged together, and my knees shook so bad that I could barely stand. He could see that I was more afraid of him now that I had ever been in my life, and his eyes softened.

"Bella, please," he whispered, "tell me what you're thinking. Please."

I bit my lip.

"_Please_."

"I'm thinking," I said shakily, "that I want you to let me go."

He dropped my wrists, and I stepped away from him, my courage building deep in my chest, growing bolder and larger by the second.

"I'm leaving, Edward." I said simply.

His jaw dropped, his eyes shocked. "Bella, don't do this. _Please." _he begged.

"Unless you can give me absolute proof that you didn't have an affair with Tanya, I'm sorry, Edward, but it's over between us."

"You can't be serious." he said.

"I've never been so serious about anything in my life." I said as I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched torturedly as Bella packed her bag, feeling so much that I should stop her. But, I just stood there, a terrible ache behind my eyes as she slung the duffel over her arm and dug out her cell phone. She hit a button and waited a moment, before Angela picked up.

"Ang?" Bella sniffled, "Hey, it's Bella. Yeah. Hey, can you come up here and get me? No, just a problem with Edward. No, of course he didn't hurt me."

I felt my stomach jump at the very suggestion of it.

She hung up, and walked to the living room to stand in the doorway, watching the driveway.

"Bella," I began shakily, not sure if I should even try to convince her or argue the truth, "I-"

She surprised me then by turning quickly and capturing my lips in one of the most passionate kisses we had ever shared, her hands knotting into my hair, her tongue tracing my lips.

We kissed like that for what seemed to be forever and no time at all, but then, Angela pulled up, honking for Bella. She pulled her mouth from mine to look at me for a fraction of a second before gently replacing her engagement ring and wedding band back in my hand. There was a massive, painful lump in my throat as she folded my fingers, closing my hand around the rings. She kissed my cheek and looked at me once more before she walked away, climbing into Angela's car.

I watched, heartbroken, as the tiny car buzzed back down the beaten path and past the horizon, my lower lip trembling. Suddenly, my cell phone went off- I could tell by the ringer that it was a text message from Bella. I flipped it open a little too quickly and read what she had sent me:

**I don't want it to be true.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the first time in many moons as a vampire, my heart, now broken and lovelorn as a result of my angels departure, was heavy in my chest as I stumbled towards my parents house. At one point, the realization that she was actually _gone _hit me- there is no image graphic enough to describe the deadly blow that it gave me, this realization. I became so weak as my mind processed this that I stumbled and fell against a tree, tearing the shoulder of my shirt sleeve. I wondered heartbrokenly if this is how Bella felt whenever I left her. I finally managed to make it to the white house, and the door hit the wall loudly.

"Edward!" Esme demanded motherly when she caught sight of my shirt and facial expression, "What on Earth is the matter?"

"Where's Bella, son?" Carlisle asked.

I kept walking until I reached Emmett and Rosalie's door, not answering a single one of their questions- I could tell by the muffled sounds that they were in there. I pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of Rosalie, on top of Emmett, in the middle of removing her shirt for him.

"Hey, man!" Emmett whined, "This is not cool!"

"I need to talk to Emmett." I said in a very monotone voice, "Rose, please?"

"Of course," she nodded, serious and kind for once.

She left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her, while Emmett moved to sit on the edge of their bed.

"What?" he demanded, impatient for me to leave so that he could have Rose back.

I held up the tape recorder. "Do you think this is funny?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"It was pretty hilarious when I thought of it, yes."

I held out the rings this time. "Do you think _this _is funny?" I asked again, but my voice shook now.

His face became smooth, expressionless. "W-what are those?"

"Bella's wedding and engagement rings."

"She left you?"

"Yes. She said, quote, 'If you can't give me absolute proof that you didn't have an affair with Tanya, I'm sorry, Edward, but it's over between us.' And then she packed a bag, called Angela, and left. You have to help me, Emmett- confess, tell her the truth! I cannot live without her, or even having her think that I even _thought _of being unfaithful to her. You may have ruined the trust between her and I, and for what?" I was yelling now. "Because I _painted your Jeep pink. _Something that is completely fixable. We may not be able to fix this."

He gulped. "Ed, I-"

I cut him off, nowhere near finished. "What if she divorces me, Emmett? We have two children on the way, and you jeopardized their futures for a practical joke."

Suddenly, everyone flooded the room at once.

"I cannot believe you, Emmett," Carlisle scolded furiously, "you have pulled some very stupid stunts in the past, but nothing as irresponsible as this."

He bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry, man," he said, "it was just a random thought that I had. I thought that she would be a little hot under the collar for, like, two seconds, and then she would believe you when you told her that it was me. But for her to leave you, and because of me? I'm so sorry."

I sniffed. "I cannot say that it's okay, because it isn't, and you are going to have to earn forgiveness from me." I said simply, "Now, we need to go talk to Bella."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE GRUELING CAR RIDE LATER, EMPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gulped nervously as Edward rang Angela Weber's doorbell, listening as tiny footsteps made their way to us. Angela peeked through a crack in the door, frowning hen she saw Edward.

"What do _you _want?" she hissed, opening the door all the way.

"I need to talk to Bella." he said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

I could see very plainly that hearing this nearly killed Edward; his face flushed, and his knees shook a little.

"Please?" I asked.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, calling for Bella, who appeared at the door, a scowl present on her face.

"What?" she growled.

"Bella, love" Edward began, "Emmett has something to say to you."

She waited, and I began, nervous. "Bella, that was me on that tape. I wanted to get back at Edward for the whole Jeep scenario, so I faked the whole thing, and I'm so sorry, Bella. Please say you'll forgive me."

She was quiet for a long moment, but then, a disgusted look spread across her face.

"You make me sick." she spat at Edward.

"What?" we both asked in unison.

"You got Emmett to make up excuses for you. How pathetic."

"Bella," Edward said, his voice angry, "I did no such thing, and you know it."

"Oh, I do, do I?" she questioned loudly.

"I believe you do."

They stood there for a tense second, just glaring at each other hatefully. What had I done? They had never looked at each other like this before.

Then, the yelling started.

"I can't believe you!!!" Bella screeched, "You are pathetic."

"Will you stop?" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders, "You know that I love you, Bella! That's why I married you! I would never hurt you like that! Why don't you understand???" he asked, shaking her shoulders.

"Edward, man! Knock it off!" I yelled, "You're gonna hurt her!"

But then, a look of pain and shock came onto Bella's face. The blood drained from her cheeks, and she swayed, coming to a rest against the doorframe as Edward pulled her hands away.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned, "What's wrong?"

It was then than both of us noticed the pool of water-like liquid at her feet. Amniotic fluid.

Her water had broken-she was going into labor.

Early.

Two months early.

Edwards eyes widened, and he reached out to grab her, carrying he bridal style to his car. He hopped in the back seat just as Bella began to hyperventilate and shake.

"What's going on, Edward?!" she asked, her voice airy and scared.

"You're going into labor, love." he answered roughly.

"No!" she wailed as I slid into the drivers seat, "It's too early, Edward! This can't be happening!"

He was quiet for a second, before he looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Drive, Emmett! Drive!" he ordered sternly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Okay, the next chapter will be up tomorrow- it would write more, but my parents are kicking me off of the computer. I'm sorryyyyyyy! **


	14. Daddy's Here

**A/N- I would put in a nice, long author's note, but let's just get back to the story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EMPOV**

I pushed the Volvo's accelerator to the floor, my cell phone at my ear already.

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle? It's Emmett! Bella has gone into labor!"

"I'll make sure that we can get her in immediately- call the rest of the family. This is _not _good." he emphasized before hanging up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

While Emmett multitasked, calling our families and speeding towards the hospital, I sat in the back seat, holding Bella close to my chest.

"Edward," she whimpered as one of her first contractions ripped through her, "I'm so scared. It's not supposed to happen this way!"

"We can't stop it, love." I said gently, kissing her hair, "But you are going to okay, the babies are going to be okay. I promise."

She was shaking as we arrived at the hospital doors, and were greeted by Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and about six or so members of the hospitals medical staff, already armed with a gurney for Bella. I sat her down on it, and as they began to wheel her into the building, she caught my hand in a vise tight grip and wailed;

"Please don't leave me, Edward!"

I squeezed her hand tightly, walking at a slow but brisk pace to keep up with the gurney and said gently "I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

The medical team, with Carlisle's help, got Bella undressed and into a hospital gown before laying her on a bed, pulling her legs into the stirrups on the sides. Carlisle took his place at the foot of the bed while a nurse stuck an IV into Bella's arm- she winced, but then moaned at the pain of another contraction. Carlisle announced that she was fully dilated already, and that she needed to begin pushing. Bella squeezed my hand, grabbing onto Alice's also. I shot Carlisle a worried look, but he just nodded and told Bella what to do.

"Bella, when I count to three, I need you to push as hard as you can, and hold it until I tell you to stop. Okay?" he asked.

She nodded, her face glistening with sweat.

"Okay, one…two…three!"

She pushed as hard as she could, squeezing my hand for dear life- she screamed as she did this.

"Stop."

She stopped. "God, Edward, it hurts!" she told me.

"I know, love. I know."

"No you don't!" she insisted as she began to resume pushing at Carlisle's signal.

"Come on, Bella," Carlisle urged, "The first baby is crowning!"

She pushed even harder, still screaming. I wanted to go and see for myself, but Bella needed me to be with her. But I watched the first miracle occur through Carlisle's mind- I watched as my first-born child slid easily into my fathers arms, wet and bloody. Carlisle cut the umbilical cord and gave the baby a quick once over, holding it up.

"We have our boy!" he exclaimed.

I smiled broadly; my son had arrived. He was wiggling in Carlisle's arms, his face red. He opened his tiny mouth, took a deep breath and began to cry a loud, strong, healthy cry. His skin was ivory stained pink by blood and a lovely blush, and he had a full head of bronze hair, wet and matted from his birth. A nurse took him and moved to clean him off, and wrapped him in a blanket.

"One more, Bella!" Jasper encouraged, "You're doing a great job."

Bella pushed and pushed, desperate to have this pain over, but there was something wrong.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck!"

I gulped- my daughter was strangling to death before she had been brought into the world.

"Cut it!" a nurse ordered sternly.

Carlisle nodded and cut my babies lifeline- he ordered Bella to push, for a life was on the line. My wife pushed with all her might, and Annabelle slid out as well, already screaming her own cry. Her skin was cream and roses, her head covered in chocolate curls as the same nurse cleaned her hand wrapped her in a fleece blanket, like Anthony's, only it was pink versus Anthony's blue. Bella sighed, and slumped against the pillows, exhausted. I bent over to kiss her damp, hot forehead; she leaned into the kiss to the best of her ability, and I smiled at her as everyone cleared out, whispering their congratulations. I gulped as two nurses carried my children to the maternity ward. Carlisle encouraged me to let Bella rest for a while, to regain her strength- she grabbed my wrist, the identification bracelet that read 'Cullen, Isabella M. 12/16/07' dangling.

"Edward," she said weakly, "I-"

"Sshh," I hushed her, stroking her face lovingly, "You need your rest. Tell me later, alright?"

She nodded and leaned back, quickly falling asleep. I sat there for a few minutes, grabbing the lights to help her rest, when Carlisle opened the door.

"Are you ready to meet your children?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

I kissed Bella's forehead before moving to the door and walking down the hallway with my father turned grandfather.

"So," I asked uncomfortably, "are they…alright? No deformalities? No health issues?"

He shook his head. "None. Both are fully formed, healthy, and cute as buttons. Anthony's strong, and Annabelle has that certain charm that Bella has- she's already won over everyone."

"She's five minutes old."

"That's my point. But, anyway, I'm surprised that they are both so healthy after being two months premature." he said as we reached the door to the private room where that children were. I smiled and opened the door- there was two small beds with glass sides, and a nurse watching over them. She came up to me and smiled.

"Your son is a little on the grabby side- he's put a move on all the nurses that have held him already. Could that be something he inherited from you?" she asked.

I chuckled quietly. "No- he probably got that from his uncle Emmett." I said.

She and Carlisle laughed lightly as they walked out, leaving me alone with my children. I walked over to the glass beds and peered over them- both were sleeping peacefully, curled up on their backs, dressed in nothing but diapers with their blankets wrapped tightly around them. I smiled emotionally and stood there for a very long time, just watching them sleep. But then, I went to sit in a rocking chair in the corner- the second I sat down, Anthony began to cry. I flashed to his side and saw him, his arms raised up, waiting for someone to hold him.

_Pay attention to me, love me! _his cry said.

I picked him up gently and sat in the rocking chair, but he continued to cry softly, rubbing his eyes- he had a small ID tag, just like Bella's, only his read 'Cullen, Anthony A. 12/16'.

"Sshh," I said gently, stroking his cheek with my thumb, "it's okay, Anthony. Daddy's here."

He stopped crying and opened his eyes…which were a stunning shade of clear emerald green. He sniffled, his eyes still brimming with old tears, and I let him hold onto my finger; he squeezed it in his strong grip, and his eyelids drooped, he snuggled his head into my stone chest and fell quietly asleep, so went to gently lower him back into the crib.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER, BPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital bed, the room dark and empty, except for the presence next to me. I could see my toes…meaning…

"We're parents, Edward!" I gasped.

He laughed freely. "Yes, that we are, love." he said, kissing my forehead, "Oh, Bella- they're both so beautiful."

"Was Carlisle and Emmett's prediction right? Does Anthony look like you?"

He smiled. "You'll have to see for yourself. Here." he held out his hand to help me up and into a wheelchair, "Hold this, please."

He gestured to an IV pole- I winced when I saw that it was stuck in my arm. He chuckled. "Still not a big fan of needles, I see." he said. I nodded as he wheeled me into the hallway- I made note of a sign outside the door that told me he wasn't wheeling me in the right direction. I opened my mouth to say something, but he had already guessed what I had to say. "Two things- one, they are not in there, they are in a private room, and two, there is a mob outside those doors."

"Mob?" I asked.

"Literally the whole town of Forks has shown up in the past two hours and demanded to have a look at our children."

"Wow."

We went in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. "Edward?" I said quietly.

"Yes, my angel?" he asked.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." I repeated, "For not believing you. And leaving. And for yelling at you. I should have known that it was Emmett, I should have trusted you. I don't know, it was just like, I know that I'm plain, and boring, and-"

"Bella," he hissed dangerously, "Stop it. You're are not plain or boring, and I love you."

"But do you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." he said quietly as we made a right turn.

"What did you do wrong to be forgiven?" I asked, confused.

"Let me think," he said sourly, "I raised my voice at you, I let my temper get the best of me, I _grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you, _for God's sake!"

"I forgive you, Edward. You don't have to beat yourself up." I whispered as we stopped outside a large door. He was quiet for a very long time before lowering himself to get eye level with me. He stared at me with his glowing ocher eyes for a moment before he kissed me deeply, our mouths melding together in the silence of the hallway. He pulled away, smiling at me in that way that told me that he loved me. He pushed the door open, and I smiled widely when I saw two crib-like boxes with glass sides.

I stood, and he helped me over to a rocking chair in the corner before he turned to gather a two bundles in his arms, smiling softly at me. He gently settled the pink bundle in the crook of my right arm- it was Annabelle. She was so angelic and beautiful, her cheeks flushed with a light, healthy pink. She had a full head of chocolate curls just like mine, and her skin was a smooth ivory color. Then he smiled even wider and settled the blue bundle into my right arm- Anthony. My eyes welled up- he looked just like Edward. He had a full head of bronze locks and ivory skin. His eyes opened, and he stared at me intently with those big, green orbs of his. Annabelle stared at me as well, with _my_ eyes, chocolate, endless pools.

I sniffled.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"They're so beautiful, Edward!" I wailed.

He laughed, but came to sit next to me, kissing my cheek and staring at our children. Anthony stared at Edward, possibly seeing a future version of himself. But then, Edward straightened up.

"Oh, no." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"One of the nurses opened the floodgate- here comes half the town."

I pulled my babies protectively to my chest. "We can handle it." I said.

He smiled. "Definitely."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Okay, this whole chapter is to the tune of the song 'So Far Away' by Staind, but is NOT a song-fic. No. But, I do suggest that you listen to the song on YouTube, because it is very good. Ok, moving on…**


	15. Going Home

**A/N- Okay, here comes more happy, happy, happy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV, THE NEXT DAY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, isn't he just the cutest thing you ever saw?"

"Wait until you see his sister."

"He's such a good baby."

A group of female nurses were drooling over Anthony while Annabelle napped leisurely in my arms. I rocked her gently, pulling the pink fleece up more to cover her face- people had been hounding my children since yesterday. Edward had gone off to speak with Carlisle, and had left me in the care of not one, not two, but _five _nurses, all women. I listened intently to the women as they examined Anthony; he smiled at them, being just like his father- a little charmer. Suddenly, the nurses dropped their voices to hushed tones, trying to hide their words from me. I strained to hear what they were saying.

"He already has biceps!" a blonde exclaimed.

"Duh, have you _seen _the father? Talk about your Adonis." another one squealed quietly.

"Looks, brains, manners- I would drink that guys bath water with a crazy straw."

I scrunched up my face: eew! Just then, the object of her statement came in the door, smiling softly at me.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked Bella as I entered the room, smiling at the sight of her cuddling Annabelle to her chest in a rocking chair. Anthony, diverting his attention from the nurses admiring him, squealed and smiled at me.

"Hi there." I cooed as I took him from one of the women, "Well?" I asked Bella again.

She stood, swaying Annabelle comfortingly. "Yes. So much." she said.

I packed Bella's few things while she went to get dressed, humming to herself happily. The female nurses were more than happy to help me dress the twins- Anthony in a simple blue onesie, Annabelle in a pink one. I insisted that we could handle the rest, and they all left, giggling. I sat Anthony in his bed while I strapped Annabelle into her car seat- she stared at me with a look short of admiration as I buckled the strap around her tiny chest, her chocolate eyes melting me in the way that her mother's always did. I sat Annabelle's car seat on the bed, and she kicked her tiny legs out, entertaining herself. I picked Anthony up and strapped him in, staring intently at me. He cooed at me, and I smiled in return. Suddenly, he seemed to be trying to look around me. I turned after I got him all strapped in and saw Bella standing there, smiling and doting dark jeans and a sapphire blue top. She came up to me and kissed me once before turning to Anthony.

"You look just like your daddy, yes you do." she cooed, stroking his cheek softly with one finger. I smiled and kissed her temple.

"I love you." I muttered, "Let's go."

"Which one do you want to carry?" she asked.

"I'll take Anthony, you carry Annabelle." I said, picking up the car seat. I held the door open for her, and Anthony looked at me as I let them pass, confused looking.

"Ladies first." I told him gently, remembering that it was always best to instill behavior like good manners early. We made our way to the lobby, and I noticed that Bella looked very uncomfortable as we made our way to the door, the receiving end of many stares. We crossed the parking lot and were greeted by a woman walking a small golden Labrador retriever puppy on a red leash. She smiled warmly at us, the smile lines around her eyes crinkling. Anthony and Annabelle began to rock their car seats, trying to see what was making the strange barking noise.

"Is the puppy okay around small children?"Bella asked.

"Oh, yes. He's very calm." the woman assured us, still smiling.

Bella and I cautiously lowered the twins so that they could see the puppy, who stared at them curiously. Annabelle and Anthony's eyes widened. _What is that? _they seemed to be asking. Anthony reached out to the animal. It sniffed and nuzzled his tiny hand, and he laughed, making Annabelle start in, too. The combined sound of my children's laughter was music to my ears.

"They're such adorable children," the woman cooed, making goo-goo eyes at them, "And they look so much like you already."

"Thank you." Bella and I said in unison. We bade the woman goodbye and headed to the Anston Martin.

"What happened to the Volvo?" she asked.

"Um, Emmett took it to have the seats cleaned." I said, a trifle embarrassed.

She was quiet as we snapped the car seats into the backseat of the car, buckling the seatbelt over them. I held open the passengers' side door for her, and she slid in, pecking me on the lips. I walked over to the drivers side and started the engine, so quiet that the babies didn't even seem to notice. We turned out of the parking lot and headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ooh, oh, ooh," Anthony said, waving his hand around and kicking his legs up. Edward and I looked at him in the rear view mirror, smiling at him.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him sweetly.

He smiled. Annabelle was looking at him like he had grown a second head. We pulled up to the house and carefully carried them in.

"Maybe we should show them the house." I suggested. I carried Anthony while Edward carried Annabelle, and we showed them to their room- they gawked at the bright colors, and then we walked them to our bedroom.

"This is mommy and daddy's room," I said to them, earning a smile from Edward. We showed them the entire house and then settled in the living room. Suddenly, the door burst open, and the entire Cullen clan came walking in. Esme cuddled Annabelle while Emmett held Anthony, commenting on how strong he was. Rose asked to hold him, and he stared at her, his face in deep concentration.

"I like that top on you, Rose." I commented at her red, v-neck sweater that went well with her hair and eyes.

"Thanks, Bella." she smiled before launching into a sphele about her latest shopping plans. She got so deep into it that she didn't notice Anthony reaching for her cleavage. Suddenly, he grabbed onto her shirt and yanked it down, nearly causing her breast to pop out of her shirt.

"Anthony!" Rose and I both squealed at the same time; Edward looked horrified as I grabbed him from Roses arms, leaving her to adjust her top.

"God, love," Edward said, "I knew that he liked women, just not _that _much."

Everyone laughed at the smug look Anthony was shooting Rose. We all spent about an hour and a half, just laughing and bonding with the twins. Annabelle absolutely fell in love with Rose and Edward, but Emmett was definitely Anthony's favorite. But, according to Edward and everyone else, both were absolutely obsessed with me, wanting me to hold them and feed them. That night, we tucked them in and kissed their foreheads- moonlight spilled over their cribs, making their skin glow, angel-like.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed emotionally, "they're both so beautiful."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I know, love." he said, "I know."

**-----------------**_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N- Well, wasn't that just cute and touching. More bonding, coming up- you will also find out the babies special abilities (if any) in the next few chapters. :) Not much of a plot to this chapter, but I loved the puppy part.**


	16. Therapy With Mommy And Daddy

**A/N- Okay, here comes some actual drama. PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S OF DIRE EMERGENCY STATUS!**

A week passed, and Anthony continued to make his inappropriate advances toward any woman who made the mistake of holding him. We asked Carlisle about it one afternoon when we had put him in his crib for his nap.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a psychologist." he said.

"Bella, love?" Edward called from the living room.

"Yes?" I asked, in the middle of changing Annabelle's diaper.

"Carlisle is coming over- he says that he has a surprise for us."

I picked Annabelle up, supporting her head as I walked easily into the living room, where Edward was watching baseball with Anthony on his lap. It was the same game my dad had been watching whenever I had talked to him on the phone earlier- something about the Red Sox and the Cardinals. I handed him Annabelle and went to fix them their morning bottles, humming happily to myself. I warmed them each up for about thirty seconds, squirting some onto my wrist to be sure that they weren't too hot before walking back into the living room. I took Anthony this time, and we both fed them. As we were burping them, there came a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" I called just as both the twins let out a loud burp.

The door opened, and Carlisle stepped in, but he wasn't alone- a young woman, no more that twenty at the most, stepped in behind him, her face lit by curiosity as she looked around. She had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, a pale complexion, and bright red lipstick smeared on her full lips. She looked amazingly like the human version of Rose.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle said, coming to stand in front of us, "there is someone I'd like you to meet."

The woman smiled warmly at us. "I'm Dr. Emily Benson, child psychologist."

My eyes widened, and my mouth fell open at the words 'child psychologist'.

"I'm Edward Cullen," Edward said politely, extending his hand to her, "and this is my wife, Bella, my daughter, Annabelle, and my son, Anthony."

"It's lovely to meet you all," she said as they shook hands, "and may I say, you have a beautiful home. May I hold him?" she asked suddenly, gesturing to Anthony.

Edward thought a minute, but then nodded; I handed him to her. He looked at her curiously before reaching out to play with the buttons on her white blouse until one of them came undone, revealing a peek at her lacy black bra- he squealed with delight.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"Anthony Masen Cullen!" Edward scolded as he took him from her. She blushed a light shell pink as she re-did the button Anthony had undone, her nails painted a strange blue color.

"May I hold the girl?" she asked.

"Annabelle." I corrected somewhat bitterly as Edward forked Annabelle over. Annabelle looked at her for a moment before resting her tiny head against Dr. Benson's chest, her eyes trusting.

Dr. Benson smiled. "Now, that was a small test I planned," she said, stroking my baby's hair tenderly, "to see if what Dr. Cullen has been telling me is true. And it is- your son seems to have an unhealthy obsession with women, particularly their breasts."

"And is there any treatment for that?" I asked, not really trusting her 'I am you and your child's friend' act.

"Oh, yes. Some one-on-one counseling should see great improvement in his… courtesy. I'd like to start now, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Dr. Benson." Edward said.

"You can call me Emily." she winked at him.

My eyes narrowed into dangerous slits- I could see the card she was pulling. Well, two could play at this game.

"Exactly when did this behavior start?" Emily asked, a yellow legal tablet and pen appearing out of thin air.

"He flirted with the nurse who washed him off after his birth." I said, "Are you sure that this isn't just an inherited behavior? I mean, his father can hardly keep his hands off of me." I growled.

"Bella, dear." Edward gasped, taking my hands, "Of course, Dr. Benson-"

"Emily." she reminded him coyly.

"Emily- of course, I have enough restraint to keep my hands to myself while we are in public."

She nodded and jotted something down.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen has to go, and I would like to try an exercise with the both of you." she said.

Carlisle left, wishing us the best of luck, and we both turned to Dr. Benson.

"Okay, let's get this ball rolling." I said.

Dr. Beeland laughed. "Oh, no- when I said 'the both of you' I meant Edward and Anthony. Would you mind, Mrs. Cullen, going to put the girl down for a nap, or something?"

"Annabelle," I hissed, "her name is Annabelle."

She didn't hear me. I walked out of the room, steamed, and went to watch T.V with Annabelle in our bedroom.

EPOV

"Okay, Emily. What's this exercise?" I asked.

"It is a control exercise." she smiled, her face much like that of a cat who has just spotted a mouse, "I want Anthony to see that he can be near a woman without being attached to her chest. It's also to see if it's actually breasts he's infatuated with. Please remove your shirt."

"What?" I asked, not sure that I had heard her correctly.

"Remove your shirt." she repeated, as she said this, reaching for the buttons on her own blouse.

DBPOV (Dr. Benson, a.k.a 'Emily's' point of view)

I was watching him as I removed my shirt his, strange colored eyes widening as my lacy black bra jutted into view. His own shirt was somehow already gone- and God! He was hot! His broad shoulders flowed easily into his muscular chest, all the way down to his abs- he had, like, a twelve pack. Each ab was defined, making a pattern that looked like a washboard, and led into his 'V'- I had to check and see if I was drooling yet. His kakis hung loosely on his waist, revealing the very top of his dark green almost black boxers. He held Anthony to his chest, and the little boy, I now noticed, looked just like his godly father- the same bronze hair and alabaster skin, the same firm jaw. The kid stared at me, his little green eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Now, Edward- you see the way he's looking at me?" _The way I wish you would look at me, and soon will. _I thought smugly.

"…Yes." he said, his eyes confused as he looked at me. Maybe he realized what actual breasts looked like now- his wife sure didn't have any.

"Tell him that it is not okay." I said as Anthony reached out to me.

"No, Anthony." he said firmly, "She is a lady, and I expect you to treat her like one. Your behavior is not acceptable, and you will stop it now."

The kid looked at him, his eyes wide for a moment, before he dropped his hand.

"Good." I purred, "Now, hand him to me."

He handed me the baby, who, surprisingly, made no move to grope me. He stared at his father, who smiled proudly.

"Alright. But let's see…." I trailed off, thinking of some bogus excuse, "If he can handle physical contact in front of him." I sat Anthony down in a car seat on the floor and turned him to face us. I then approached Edward gracefully and hugged him. He made no move to embrace me back, just stiffened awkwardly- I didn't like that. I rested my head against the deity's chest and inhaled deeply, praying silently that the kid would cry at the sight of his daddy getting macked on by another woman. Nothing.

"I love your cologne, Edward." I said seductively, taking another whiff. He smelled like honey, lilacs, and _man._

"Umm, thank you, but I don't wear cologne."

I tilted my head up and inclined it up to get it closer to his. Then, I swallowed my pride and launched forward, pressing my lips to his- they were cold as ice, but smooth as polished marble. But then, his lips were gone, nothing but the sweet taste of them left on my own.

"Dr. Benson!" he gasped, pulling his shirt back on, "That was entirely inappropriate and uncalled for! Please leave!"

I smiled a small smirk as he picked Anthony back up. "You know you liked it." I purred as I buttoned my shirt up and grabbed my purse and breifcase, "And I will get you, Edward Cullen."

Then, I turned and walked out the door, on the verge of collapse from a god's kiss

**A/n- You never know, Dr. Benson may make another appearance in the sequel. Yes, I said sequel! That's right, folks! **_**Love Is A Funny Thing **_**is going to have a sequel! More in the next authors note. ****J**

**(P.S- Fun fact- my favorite part of the male anatomy is the 'V')**


	17. A Look Of Love

**A/N- Okay, here we go! We're about to find out some very interesting things….**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Edward?" I called down the hall from where I was taking a bath.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you bring me a towel?"

I sighed as I waited- I had been trying to convince Edward that we should make love again, but, every time that I tried to coax him into our bedroom after we settled the children in for their afternoon nap, he would argue that we could wake them. Whenever I started to kiss him with effort, he would push me away, always offering some excuse. I had offered to do…other things, but, of course he turned me down. I heard the bathroom door creak open, and he cautiously stuck his arm in, the towel in hand.

"Careful," I purred seductively, "I'm not decent."

"Umm, I think I'll just leave this here…" he mumbled as I climbed out of the bathtub, sitting the towel on the sink. I rolled my eyes and dried myself off. I went through my usual routine: dress, brush teeth, wash face, comb hair. I stepped out, enveloped in a roll of steam, and wondered to the twins' room to check on them- Annabelle was getting upset about something, a bad dream, maybe. I scooped her up into my arms and rocked her gently, shushing her so that she would not wake Anthony.

"Shh, it's okay Annabelle," I hummed, "Mommy's here. It's okay."

She only got louder, her face reddening and her tiny hands balling into fists. Soon, Anthony began to cry, too, upset that his nap was being interrupted by his sisters screaming. Edward appeared next to me and cuddled Anthony, calming him down quickly, though Annabelle continued to yell and thrash in my arms.

Suddenly, the door to their room began to slam shut and open, and the toys adorning the shelves of their room began to tremble. It felt like a small earthquake was rocking the house.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward, pulling a still fussing Annabelle closer to my chest.

"I think Annabelle is doing it!"

"Get me a bottle!" I ordered. He flashed away and was back almost immediately, handing me a warm bottle. I gave it to Annabelle, and she gladly took it, silencing her high-pitched screaming. The door stopped slamming. The walls stopped shaking. Everything was still for a long, silent moment.

Finally, Edward spoke. "I think that…Annabelle has…telekinesis." he said.

I looked disbelievingly at my baby girl; she looked up at me innocently as she sucked on her bottle, seeming to say, _What? I __**am **__a baby. I'm going to do that sometimes. _

"…Wow." I said.

Anthony laughed, and then both of them looked expectantly at Edward and I. we took them to the living room to sit for a while, watching them carefully as they rolled around on the floor, extremely developed for three-week-olds. But then, they both stopped moving and just laid there, staring at one another, Anthony's emerald eyes burning into Annabelle's chocolate ones, which burned just a hot. Soon, they were both asleep again, finishing their naps leaning against each other.

"Look at them, Edward. They are so precious." I said.

"Yes," he chuckled, "but we need to pack them a bag- Carlisle, Esme, and everyone else want them to spend the night over at the house."

I nodded; Esme and Rose had been bugging me about having the babies 'to themselves' for about a week now. We packed them a large diaper bag each, and finally, Edward put them in their car seats and drove them to the house. I missed them immediately, but went to turn out the bed. He returned just as I was folding the comforter out in anticipation of his return. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent to murmur in my ear.

"You've been strange lately, love." he said, kissing my jaw.

"How so?" I asked, dizzy already.

"Just…different. Sexy. There's something that you want, I can tell, but I want to hear it from your lips."

"I…" I mumbled, blushing.

"You have to tell me, love, or I can't give whatever it is to you."

"I…I want us to make love again." I finally sighed, my ears turning bright red with my embarrassment.

He was silent for a minute, but then, he kissed my throat and jaw sensually, kissing a line back up to my ear before whispering "So do I."

He turned me to face him and kissed me deeply, his icy tongue tracing my lips. I heard fabric tearing, and realized that he was ripping my shirt off of me.

"I love you," we both breathed as our bodies tangled gracefully on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORINING

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning." he said, kissing the shell of my ear as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I rolled over and yawned, feeling as if all of my joints had turned to jell-o. I liked this feeling.

"Good morning to you, too." I repeated, hugging him.

After a moment of silence passed, I felt the need to speak.

"I like it when we make love." I said quietly. _Way to go, Dr. Obvious. _I scolded myself as soon as the words were out.

He smiled that angelic crooked smile at me, his tawny eyes alight with something akin to joy- excitement.

"So do I," he said, his voice husky, "let's do it again."

He began to kiss me, differently than he normally would- this kind of kissing told me that he meant business. His hands wandered all over my body, and I shivered, more than ready to repeat what had happened last night, but then, I noticed the clock.

"Edward," I said around his lips.

"Hmm?" he responded, kissing my neck.

"We can't."

"And why ever not?" he huffed, "I have gone without sexual contact with you for eight months. I _need _this, Bella."

"Since when did you become this way? All 'I can't live without sex'?"

"Since you showed me the absolute pleasure of sexual intercourse." he smiled, kissing my collarbone and peering up at me through his unbelievably long lashes.

I giggled nervously and swallowed the lump in my throat. "We can't because we have to go grocery shopping, pick up the twins, and then go to visit Charlie."

"Can't he wait for an hour…or two?" he pleaded.

"No- stop begging, Edward. It's too cute on you." I laughed, crawling out of bed to get dressed.

"I'm really starting to see the rare down side of having children." he huffed, laying across the pillows and crossing his arms across his chest, pouting.

I dressed, and so did he. We climbed into the Anson Martin and sped toward the grocery store; he rested his hand on my thigh as he drove, staring at the horizon and fantasizing about something that wasn't hard to guess by the look on his face.

We strolled casually into the store, hand-in-hand, the receiving end of still many stares from bystanders. I grabbed a cart and turned to address him, shopping list in hand.

"Alright, we need quite a few things, so I think we should split up." I said professionally, "You take baby stuff: diapers, bottles, and formula…" I thought a minute, "You'll probably need another cart. I'll take food and meet you at the checkout counter. Any questions?" I finished.

"Umm, no." he said, his eyes glazed over.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm up here, Edward." I said, averting his pointed stare from my chest to my face.

"I'm sorry." he said, ducking his face in the shame of being caught red-handed.

I repeated his assignment and headed off on my own mission, huffing. Since when was Edward so…human?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wandered through the isles of the grocer, knowing that, if I could, I would be redder than Bella on her best day. She had caught me staring at her chest, and I felt my eyes stung with shame and remorse as I gingerly placed five packages of diapers into the cart. I made my way to the formula and read several of the labels in under a second, deciding which would be healthiest for my children: organic, hypoallergenic, vitamin rich…

I grabbed three large containers of basic, no-nonsense baby formula and headed down to look at bottles. They actually had glass ones like they had when I was a baby, but then I thought of how strong my kids were (thanks to being half-vampire humans) and decided against it, realizing the safety risk. While I was still deciding, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Edward." Ben smiled.

I returned it, being careful not to look threatening to my friend by showing all of my teeth. "Hello, Ben. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine- same as usual, seeing Angela, taking undergraduate classes at Washington State. How are the kids?" he asked.

"Oh, they're great. Healthy and growing like garden weeds." I said.

"Great."

After a minute of companionable silence, he spoke again.

"Hey, man- I need to ask you your opinion on something."

"Anything." I said, curious, and trying to stay out of his head as not to ruin the surprise.

"I think I'm going to propose to Angela soon." he said, his cheeks pinkening.

"That's great, Ben. I think you and Angela would be very happy together." I smiled, mock punching him on the arm.

"So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That marriage is the whole 'ball and chain' deal- that's what Mike told me when I mentioned it to him."

"No," I said, "Bella and I have been married for months, and we have two children, and I have never been happier. Bella tells me all the time that Anthony looks just like me, and I love both of them so much. It's so wonderful, Ben, I would wish that on anyone."

He smiled and nodded as I spoke, and he hugged me, gave his thanks, and walked away. I finished my part of our shopping and went to assist Bella in choosing food for the next two weeks, though she didn't really need help in that department. We paid and drove home to put away the groceries, and then went to get the twins.

"We're gonna go see Grandpa Charlie," Bella squealed to them enthusiastically as we sped toward his house.

We pulled up, and I saw the yellow curtains flutter, and Charlie came out onto the porch, smiling at us as we made our way up to him, car seats and diaper bags in hand.

"Hi, Dad." Bella said, one-armed hugging him and shifting so that Anthony wouldn't his the door.

"Hey, Bells. Edward." he nodded.

"Hello." I said.

_He's not such a bad guy. Maybe I should give him another chance… _he thought.

We all settled into the small living room, and Bella let Anthony wriggle in one place on the floor while Charlie held Annabelle.

"Gosh, Bells," he said, stroking her tiny cheek, "she looks just like you did when you were this small. So beautiful."

_Where does the time go? _

He handed Annabelle to me and scooped up Anthony, holding him close to his chest. "God, he looks so much like Edward- apart from those eyes. No, those are special."

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "he's just like his daddy. Aren't you?" she cooed.

His stomach rumbled in response, and he made 'the face'.

"Uh-oh." I said, "I know that face."

"What face?" Charlie asked.

"Care to try your hand at world-record speed diaper changing?" I asked him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CPOV

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched, feeling old, as Bella and Edward changed the twins' diapers. Bella had taken Anthony, covering him as to avoid the 'fountain'.

"You know how little boys are," she giggled.

They worked as a team, tossing each other whatever the other needed, be it a diaper, a wipe or old-fashioned powder. I sighed and thought of how happy she seemed with him.

"Dad?" Bella asked, "Will you hold Anthony for a minute?"

"Sure."

She settled him into my arms and he peered up at me with those green emerald eyes. It was like holding a younger, mirror image of Edward- the bronze hair, the squared jaw, the slightly dimpled cheeks. He was a very strong baby, I noticed as he squeezed my finger. He cooed at me, and I smiled down at him. After about an hour, the kids started fussing, and Bella went to lay them down for a nap, leaving me alone with Edward. He looked at me, smiling warmly, and I realized that I didn't deserve the smile. I had been way too mean to the kid, even when I realized that he made my only daughter happy, and was going to marry her, and they were starting their own family.

So, I did what any real man would do in a situation like this; I apologized.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

_Manners. Wow- this guy really is perfect. _I thought. "I realize that I haven't exactly been the most welcoming person to you as of late. I was just trying to protect my baby girl from harm, and now I realize that she's not a baby anymore, and that you can protect her. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Charlie." he smiled, "There's really nothing to be forgiven. Now that I am a father myself, I know how you feel- Bella, Anthony, and Annabelle mean the world to me, and I would do anything to protect them."

I smiled with him, and we shook hands, sealing the deal on our new found trust.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Okay, we now know that Annabelle is telekinetic, and we will find out Anthony's power (If he has one XD) in the next chapter. Charlie and Edward have that whole ' father and son-in-law' relationship going on now, and I think it's sweet. P.S- My spring break starts on Thursday and runs till Tuesday, so I'll be putting up two new one-shots THAT WILL REMAIN ONE SHOTS that I wrote, so, look forward, read, review, and enjoy. I love you guys! **


	18. Unwelcome Visitors

**A/N- Alright, this is (more than likely) the first to last chapter for _Love Is A Funny Thing._ I'm actually kind of sad that it's almost over, but that means I can start on the sequel. I have plans for Anthony and Annabelle. XD This chapter is so dramatic that it is not suggested for those of you who have a weak heart or a tendency to wet yourself whenever you get over exited.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Who's my little girl?" I cooed to Annabelle. She squealed and grabbed my nose. I smiled at her. "That's right, you are."

"She is such a daddy's girl." Bella laughed as she fed Anthony.

"Ah, but he is a mama's boy." I chuckled, examining the small pink bow that Bella had placed in Annabelle's hair.

She sighed.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"They're already a month old, Edward!"

"I know. They're both growing up so fast- I swear that they'll be crawling before no time." I said, watching as Annabelle attempted to fit her fist in her mouth.

She smiled. "No, Anthony. You can't play with mommy's necklace." she said gently, pulling the locket from our sons hand. I smiled, remembering the countless times my mother had done the same to me when I was a baby. Just then, both of the twins yawned in unison.

"Nap time," Bella singsonged.

We carried the twins to their room and lay them down in their cribs, standing at their sides to watch them fall into their identical sleeps, their tiny chests rising and falling. Bella kissed each of their heads, and we strolled out into the living room, hand-in-hand. We plopped down on the couch and kissed for a while, settling in for the normal hour and a half that the children slept. Eventually, she fell asleep herself, leaning against my stone chest. I sat contently in my place, watching her sleep for about twenty minutes, when suddenly, my phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. Carlisle was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward?"

"Yes- what is it Carlisle?" I whispered.

"Edward- you need to hide Bella and the babies. Aro, Casius, Marcus, and Jane are nearly there. If you can't hide them, make them look discreet. Apparently, they heard word of the kids and came to see for themselves, and to speak to you…about the promise you made them."

I hung up- if I still had a pulse, I would be having a heart attack right now. In my fog of happiness about my marriage, my children, and having my own home with my loving wife, I had almost forgotten about Bella's…change. It had been more than a year since I had told them that I would change Bella into an immortal.

"Bella," I said, shaking her shoulder as gently as I could manage, "Bella, you need to wake up, love."

"Huh?" she said groggily.

"Get up, love, please." I pleaded.

She sat up and tried to wrap her arms around my neck; I wriggled free from her grasp.

"Listen to me, Bella." I said, remorse burning in my chest at her hurt expression, "Aro, Casius, Marcus, and Jane are almost here. They've come to see the children and to speak with me. I need you to go into the babies room and sit in the rocking chair in the corner."

She did as I asked, hurrying and surprisingly not stumbling, and sat in the chair while I grabbed both of the children and settled them into her arms, both of them cranky from being woken. She cradled them, looking up at me as I tucked a blanket around them, her eyes frightened. I got down on my knees in front of her.

"Bella, look at me." I ordered gently, "I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded.

"Nothing is going to happen to us. They are just curious- no one has ever heard of a vampire fathering children before, let alone with a human. They will come and see the children- they won't harm them, I promise. Then, they will speak with me and they will live. But you have to be very careful with your choice of words, especially with Jane- she would use any excuse for violence." I said quickly, hearing their footsteps now.

I kissed both of my children, taking a millisecond to notice the warm, soft texture of their skin, and the fact that they smelled exactly the way babies should. Then, I kissed Bella- she still looked nervous, but hid it quite well.

The front door swung open- they were welcoming themselves in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held my breath, and pulled the kids closer to my chest. They appeared at the door, Aro first, then Casius, Marcus, and finally Jane, who looked around suspiciously, their grey cloaks dragging on the floor. My heart was pounding as Edward shifted somewhat casually in front of me.

Aro, as always, spoke first. "Edward, my boy!" he said, "So tis' true- you and Bella were fortunate enough to spawn!"

My mental eyebrow furrowed at the word 'spawn'.

"Yes," Edward said, obviously forcing the tight smile onto his face, "I'm a very lucky man."

Jane snorted.

"What are their names?" Marcus demanded.

"Annabelle and Anthony." I smiled, trying to keep my hands from shaking.

All of them moved closer, trying to catch a glimpse.

"Let me hold one of them." Aro said suddenly.

I looked at Edward; he nodded once, and I handed Annabelle to him. He placed his hands under her arms and held her up so that he could examine her face. She looked scared, and with good reason. Suddenly, the heavy medallion around his neck lifted up by itself, hanging between he and Annabelle's faces.

"A telekinetic!" he exclaimed, "Marvelous!"

Casius and Marcus exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Hello there, little one." he cooed roughly. He continued to stare at her for several moment before requesting to hold Anthony: I forked him over cautiously before examining Annabelle.

He stared disbelievingly at Anthony for a moment before speaking. "I am amazed at two things: one, he looks an amazing amount like Edward, and two, this child senses aura."

"Really?" Edward and I asked simultaneously.

He nodded solemnly. Anthony looked uncomfortable, perhaps not liking Aro's aura, whatever that was.

"Let me hold him, Master." Jane urged; I saw Edward stiffen. Aro tried to hand Anthony to her, but, his emerald eyes widened, and he whimpered as he was pushed at her arms, threatening to cry. Jane took him, and he began to _scream_- I had never heard such a racket, but it made my eyes tear up, for I was worried that something was wrong with him. He kicked and waved his arms around like mad, desperate to get away from Jane. She handed him to Edward, her expression angry as Edward handed him back to me.

"What an ill behaved little devil." she spat.

My temper bubbled up into my throat, and I lashed out, unable to keep myself from going into 'mama bear' mode.

"He is _not _ill behaved!" I growled, "You scared him!"

"Bella," Edward warned as Jane hissed at me.

"Whether he is ill behaved or not is off of the subject," she hissed, "what we _really _should be discussing is the fact that _she _is still human."

Edward's eyes widened, and my pulse quickened; whenever Edward got nervous, I naturally got terrified.

"Edward," Aro tsked, shaking his head, "I'm disappointed in you."

"You gave us your word that she would become an immortal." Casius continued.

"And as far as I can see, she still has blood pulsing through her veins." Marcus said.

Jane smiled evilly.

"And she will," Edward assured quickly, "I had planned to transform her just after our wedding, but, as it turns out, she was impregnated before we were married, and if I changed her then, she would either lose the baby or remain pregnant for eternity. We had to wait for the birth, and I had to give her some time with the babies."

"Don't buy his excuses, Master." Jane sneered, "I say that we kill all four of them."

Edward snarled very loudly, scaring the babies, who jumped and whimpered, but did not cry. I rocked them comfortingly.

"Temper, temper, Edward." Aro said, "No need to frighten the children."

He relaxed a bit, but stayed at alert.

"Now," Aro continued, "since I find these children of yours quite precious, I am going to give you one more week, Edward. When I return in seven days, if she is not an immortal or in transformation, we will have to take care of the very unsavory business ourselves."

Edward nodded, and the three ancient men filed out; Jane glared at Edward.

"Disappointed that you didn't get to destroy me, Jane?" Edward asked her mockingly.

"Yes, actually." she snarled, turning to walk out, "Oh, and Edward?" she called, "You would do good to teach your _human _to hold her tongue. It could and almost did get her killed." She could have said 'your dog' in the same tone.

And with that, she was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Edward. What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I am going to…change you." he said grudgingly, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. We had put the twins down for the night about half an hour earlier, and had been discussing the matter since then.

I kissed the top of his head and he looked up at me, his face angry and depressed at the same time. "I have no option, Bella. Don't you see? If I don't change you, they will kill all of us- me, you, the children."

My stomach lunged at the thought.

He was quiet for a long moment before he whispered "How do you imagine it being, Bella?" he asked.

I bit my lip.

"Please, Bella. Just tell me."

I sighed. "In my mind, it happens right after we've made love. I'm laying in your arms on the bed, and you ask me if I'm ready. And then it just…happens."

He didn't respond, just put his face in his hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FOUR DAYS LATER

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see why you are insisting that the twins stay with Esme for a while." I grumbled as Rose's M3 sped down the road, and over the horizon, my children riding in the backseat.

His arms wrapped his arms around my waist and bent to murmur in my ear.

"It has to be tonight, love." he said.

I froze and immediately took into account several things: my last human meal was waffles doused in syrup with a side of bacon, I slept for seven hours last night, and my last period ended two days ago. I turned to look at my reflection I the mirror, taking in my chocolate eyes. I had spoken to my dad this morning, my mom last night.

He pulled me silently into our room and let me sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Carlisle will show up…later…to assist me if need be." he said, moving to stand in front of me, his golden eyes smoldering. He kneeled over me, and we began to kiss deeply; my hands knotted into his hair, and he collapsed on top of me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A WHILE LATER

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I collapsed onto his chest, both of us panting. We had just finished the most passionate bout of lovemaking we had ever shared- he had taken things slow and gentle. He kissed my temple, and I sighed. He pulled on some clothes, tossing me a simple white nightgown. Carlisle arrived, and watched Edward closely as he rearranged the pillows, making a shape that would mold to my body; he was trying to make things as comfortable for me as possible. I laid down on the soft cushions, and let out a deep breath I didn't know I had been holding.

He sat down next to me, his face sad. "I'm so sorry that things had to end this way, Bella." he sighed.

"I'm not." I said, looking him in the eye, "This way all of us will be together forever- we already know that the kids are immortal humans."

"But-"

"No." I said, "We are going to do this- you can do it, Edward. I trust you fully and completely."

He sighed, and looked at Carlisle; he nodded, and Edward kissed me once.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked.

I nodded, and he lowered his head to my neck slowly; I closed my eyes as he found my racing pulse point. His lips came into contact with my burning flesh, and I jumped slightly. He waited for a moment before…

He bit me.

I winced at the pain of his venom-coated steel razor teeth tore through my flesh, but didn't cry out- I knew that every scream I let loose would kill Edward. His icy lips seemed to pucker, and his grip that he had on my arm tightened. His muscles locked, but he lifted his head, sucking in a deep, stabilizing breath.

That's when the burning in my veins began.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N- Okay, I don't care if you think this chapter sucked (ha- vampire pun), but I loved it. The only part I think I could have changed was that I could have talked more about her last days as a human, but I think I'll have her recall them in the next chapter; the LAST chapter. :'(**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for 1000+ hits whenever I update, and I will start the sequel as soon as the last chapter is up- first chapter of it will be up on Sunday. Thank you…thank you…**

**(P.S- yes, the children are immortal humans and can live on blood if necessary- I had to sneak that in somewhere)**


	19. New

**A/N- Alright, here it is; the final chapter of **_**Love Is A Funny Thing**_**. I'm sad, yet happy- I can finally give Edward and Bella (and possibly Dr. Beeland) closure…until the sequel starts TOMORROW. ;) **

**(P.S- the next chapter is an AUTHORS NOTE!!! READ IT! Don't say I didn't warn you.)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

LAST TIME ON: _LOVE IS A FUNNY THING_

_And that's when the burning in my veins began._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, "I would feel better if you wouldn't lay on the bed with her like that- it's making me nervous."

I heard Edward suck in a deep breath as the fire climbed from my neck to my chest, making breathing virtually impossible. He rolled off of the bed, followed by the sound of a chair creaking under his weight- he sat right next to the bed, his own breathing labored.

The flames crept into my arms and legs- I felt like I was paying for every sin I had ever committed. It was torture; someone had ripped open my chest and buried a hundred live embers in it, and they singed my lungs and heart, making each breath and _ga-lug _of my pulse hell. I didn't think that I could survive three _minutes _of this, let alone three _days. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEVERAL HOURS LATER, EPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle," I whispered, "I must have done something wrong. She's so still, so quiet."

She hadn't moved a muscle since I had…bitten her. In the natural way- since she was too far into the transformation to be saved- the bite mark was now a double crescent-shaped scar on her throat; I licked my lips.

"If memory serves right, when I was changed, I couldn't stop screaming and thrashing around." I said, stroking my own scar on my neck.

"Perhaps you did something _right, _my son. Perhaps she is not in as much pain as your usual transformee." he tried to comfort me.

I wanted so desperately to believe him, to think that my angel, my Bella, was not burning in fiery despair right now. I wanted to, but couldn't help being disgusted with myself for causing her this much pain.

No matter what anyone else said, I was a monster. I would always be a monster.

And now, thanks to me, so would Bella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THREE DAYS LATER, BPOV

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Edward's venom completed it's last circuit of my body, the raging bonfire rocking my insides turned into an inferno- I felt my hands clench, my teeth grit together. My mouth opened up, and I almost let out the scream that I had been holding in for what seemed like forever, but I bit it back, for the burning was easing up, draining away. Finally, it turned into a gentle burn in my throat, a burn that was tolerable.

I sat up and opened my eyes, shocked at how clear things were.

I was in our room, surrounded by my family: Emmett- who was not smiling for once- stood in front of the bed. Alice and Jasper stood next to me opposite Edward. Carlisle and Esme were in the corner, talking quietly.

And finally, my Edward was right by my side, where he had undoubtedly been for the past three days. His bronze locks were messier than usual, probable from him running his fingers through it. His black eyes were cautious, scared-looking. My eyes darted around, and I felt a fleeting sense of fear and anxiety represent itself in my chest.

"Bella?" Edward asked, reaching out to place his hand on my own- his velvet skin was…warm. Of course it would be warm. We were the same temperature now.

"Edward?" I asked back, listening to my voice- it was so different. A pealing bell sound, gorgeous. After a moment, something hit me: I was a vampire. Now I could be with him _forever. _I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Um, careful, Bella. Ow," he said, shifting uncomfortably in my grip.

I released him immediately, amazed that I was stronger than he was. At least for now.

"Oops," I said, another part of me listening to the musical sound.

"Somebody needs a new bra," Emmett muttered under his breath, too low to be heard by human ears.

"That won't work on me anymore!" I snapped, "I have as good of hearing as you do!"

But, after I said this, I climbed gracefully out of the bed and went to the bathroom to look in the mirror; Edward followed me. I didn't need to switch on the light to see the woman in the mirror: her hair was dark, her red lips full and pouty. Her eyes were ruby red, her skin pale alabaster. Her chest was large, her curves defined, even under the shapeless white nightgown she was wearing. She was beautiful, yet, at the same time, frightening. I didn't know her, yet I did.

I saw Edward behind me.

"Disappointed?" I asked him, smiling.

"Yes." he answered.

I turned to him, and everyone snarled quietly.

"Not because of the way you look, love. Of course not. You look…" as he said this, he shifted to hide his erection, "I was hoping that I would be able to read your mind after you were changed, yet, here you are, silent as ever. So frustrating." he chuckled.

My smile widened, and I reached up to kiss him roughly. My hands knotted into his hair, securing his face to mine. He moaned against my lips and pushed me against the wall, his hips grinding into mine.

"I'm blind!" Emmett shrieked, backing out of the room. Oops, I had forgotten our family standing around us. I pulled our mouths apart, but he surged forward; I put my hand on his mouth, leaving him hanging.

"I believe Edward has wanted to kiss you like that for a very long time, Bella." Jasper chuckled. I punched him in the arm, not lightly, either. "Ouch," he whined. I smiled.

"Beautiful." a voice rang out suddenly.

Aro stepped into the hallway, preceded by Demitri and Jane. I tensed, and Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Immortality suits you, Bella." Demitri said, sending shivers down my spine with the look he was giving me. It was like he was seeing me in only my underwear.

"She's mine," Edward snarled, his grip on me tightening.

"Where are the children?" Aro asked, looking uncomfortably at the staredown between Edward and Demitri.

"With Rosalie." Alice answered coolly.

"Perhaps we should pay the little monsters a visit." Jane suggested, sending me a threatening, yet teasing look. I knew that she would actually do it, and she knew it and loved teasing me.

"You leave them alone!" I hissed, stepping forward. She backed out of the house, and I followed her, our gazes never faltering. Once we got outside, we began to circle one another, much like Edward and Victoria did…before he killed her.

"It would be a bad idea for you to kill me, Bella." she said, "Because then, Demitri would kill you, Edward would kill Demitri, and my masters would kill your entire family."

I couldn't help that instinct- I lunged at her.

"Bella, no!" Edward yelled, just as a terrible pain rocked my body. I crumpled to the ground , and he rushed to my side. Jane was smiling at me, her eyes knowing.

"Besides," she went on, "what with my little…advantage…you couldn't even get your hands on me."

Another pain ripped through my body- not as bad as my change, but worse than childbirth. I shrieked, much like Victoria did when Seth killed Riley. Edward snarled at her.

"Stop!" he yelled.

She stopped. Surprisingly.

"Jane, dear," Aro said, almost disapproval hinting in his voice, "don't antagonize Edward so. We will leave now."

"But, Maser, I-" Jane said.

He cut her off. "We will leave now." he repeated.

She bowed her head, showing respect for once. "Yes." she said solemnly.

With that, their gray cloaks disappeared into the dusk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT DAY

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight," I growled to Edward, hating what he had just told me, "I can't see my own children."

"It's only for a while." Edward said, rubbing my shoulder, "After your bloodlust curbs a little. A few weeks at the most."

"WEEKS?!" I shrieked, "They could be crawling and talking by then!"

I huffed and walked to the door, my stomach feeling sloshy from my first hunting trip…

It had been so sexy to watch Edward strike, graceful, yet looming. I had downed four elk, a mountain lion, and three deer before I was actually full. He had two deer and a mountain lion of his own before sitting on the side lines to watch me stuff my face.

I growled and leaned against a tree, blowing off steam. My babies wouldn't exist to me for weeks- I smacked the tree next to me, and it fell to the ground immediately. I stepped gracefully out of it's way and easily scaled a tall pine tree; I heard him pursue me quietly.

"Bella," he began, but I cut him off.

"Edward, _knock it off." _I shrieked before shoving him off of the tree. He hit the ground with a 'thud', and I immediately felt a load of remorse press against my chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby!" I called after him. He scaled the tree again, and I hugged him tightly. "I feel so…bipolar. One minute, I'm ecstatic that I will be with you forever, and the next, I'm ticked to the highest degree, because I'm not going to get to see our kids for a few weeks."

"I can understand, love. It was, in some ways, worse for me. I lived in one of the most populated places in the United States when I was changed, and it drove me to insanity to be alone besides Carlisle. That, combined with the fact that my mother and father had just died didn't make it easier for me." he said, kissing me, "Is there anything I can do to make this even a little better?" he asked, batting his thick lashes at me.

I thought for a moment before smiling devilishly. "There is…one thing." I purred. I leaned over to whisper saucily in his ear "Make love to me, Edward."

He grabbed me by the waist and jumped from the tree easily, slamming me against the front door. His tongue slid past my lips, and I moaned. Just then, a car pulled up behind us, and we sprang apart. I turned to glare at the headlights, but then, I saw who got out. Dr. Beeland stepped up to us, her eyes wide.

"Erm, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…" she mumbled, the halo of porch light illuminating the light mist beginning to spray.

"Dr. Beeland." I said, stepping away from Edward to shake her hand, pushing my hair away from my face.

"You can call me Emily." she smiled at me.

"Well, in that case, you can call me Bella." I told her. Edward loomed in the background, seeming uncomfortable. "How can we help you?" I asked.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to be adopting a little girl from Russia. I realize now that the only reason that I kissed your husband was because I was lonely. And you have such beautiful children, so I decided that I was going to adopt, and I thought that I'd come and share my news and apologize. I'm sorry to intrude on your marriage like that." she said as a drop of water ran down her face.

"Oh," I said, turning to Edward, "your apology is accepted, and I hope you have a wonderful time with your daughter."

She left, and I turned back to Edward again, tapping my foot.

"So," I said, "she kissed you."

"I didn't tell you that? I thought I did." he smiled innocently.

"Mm-hm." I said, moving forward at a stalking pace, eyeing him like a bird in the eyes of a snake, "Is she a good kisser?" I asked.

"No. Not at all." he assured me, his bronze hair darkening with the dampness.

"Am _I _a good kisser?" I purred, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Y-yes." he squeaked, his voice cracking and his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard.

I sighed. "You have been a very bad boy, Edward. I'm going to have to punish you for it."

His eyes widened, and I kissed him deeply.

We had many more night's like that afterwards. Our lives were enticing and exiting. We continued to watch our children grow, just me and my Adonis. I am a very lucky girl, because…

Only a vampire can love you forever.

FIN

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Yes, that word 'FIN' is there. You aren't delusional. It's over. But, no worries- sequel is started tomorrow. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IN THE NEXT "CHAPTER"!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Author's Note: I'd Like To Thank

**A/N- Stop. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect $200. ;)**

**I have so many people to thank. **

**First off, RosalieHale38- you helped me bring Dr. Emily Beeland to life. StantonDemitriCullen- for your many…optimistic and sometimes…threatening reviews. **

**Twilightlover1918-for being there in real life; thanks Emmett. **

**Tommy's My 21- for hounding me to hurry my lazy butt up. ;) Thanks.**

**silly livy loves twilight- for being so…there for me. **

**xxScarletteCullenxx- for being a lovely constant for me.**

**Elven at Heart- for your sweet enthusiasm.**

**BellaMarie310- for telling me that my writing doesn't suck, and for your smileys. :)**

**And to anyone else who read and reviewed! ****To LEAH TWI-FAN: contact me through a pm and I'll be happy to help you.**

**I will make all of you a deal: if I get over 1000 views by tomorrow and/or over 50 reviews, I will post TWO chapters of the sequel on Monday- give me a break, tomorrow's Easter. But, I will put ONE up tomorrow, just because I love you all so much. The title will be 'All Grown Up'.**

**Thank you for making **_**Love Is A Funny Thing **_**such a success- I hope that the sequel will be even more popular. (trying to beat 127 favs, and 130 alerts.)**

**THANK YOU!**

**-VegitarianxVampire**


End file.
